Corazones Desequilibrados
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Rukia es la futura soberana de su reino no obstante su padre ha condicionado su derecho obligándola a casarse con un joven príncipe del reino vecino. Dispuesta a ir en contra de los deseos de su padre hace hasta lo imposible por impedir dicha unión. Rukia se ve obligada a tomar una decisión que ocasionará que más de un corazón se enrede en el camino en esa confusa noche
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia. Esta historia se basa en la obra "Sueño de una noche de verano" de William Shakespeare.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1. Decreto condicional.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Dejad que los amantes encuentren su camino siguiendo las voces de sus desbocados corazones"**

…

 _ **HERMIA.-**_ _Así quiero crecer, señor, y vivir y morir, antes que sacrificar mi virginidad a un yugo que mi alma rechaza y al cual no puedo someterme._ __

 _ **TESEO.-**_ _Tomad tiempo para reflexionar; y por la luna nueva (día en que se ha de sellar el vínculo de eterna compañía entre mi amada y yo), preparaos a morir por desobediencia a vuestro padre, o a desposaros con Demetrio, o a abrazar para siempre en el altar de Diana la vida solitaria y austera._

 _ **DEMETRIO.-**_ _Cede, dulce Hermia. Y, tú, Lisandro, renuncia a tu loca pretensión ante la evidencia de mi derecho._ __

 _ **LISANDRO.-**_ _Demetrio, tenéis el amor de su padre. Dejadme el de Hermia. Casaos con él._ __

 _ **EGEO.-**_ _Desdeñoso Lisandro, en verdad que tiene mi amor y por él le doy lo que es mío. Ella es mía, y cedo a Demetrio todo mi poder sobre ella._

…

Su corazón detuvo su palpitar por un breve instante, lanzado una mirada horrorizada a su padre quien de los dos presentes en el majestuoso salón era el único que permanecía impávido ante sus propias palabras, ella sin embargo era una bomba a punto de estallar por semejante revelación.

— ¡Imposible!—profirió contrariada mientras sus delicadas manos se apretujaban formando un puño y sus uñas se incrustaban en su pálida carne.

El hombre volcó toda su atención a ella y su grisácea mirada recayó en las preciosas joyas amatistas de la joven doncella dejándole muy en claro que no se trataba de broma o treta alguna sino más bien un mandato que ella debía aceptar como un hecho desde el momento en el que fue dicho.

—Es tu deber como futura gobernante del reino Rukia—un deber que fue heredado de él hacia ella y como él lo obtuvo de su padre y éste de su abuelo tras una larga lista de gobernantes—pero sólo podrás asumir la corona real si eres desposada—dictaminó como una ley absoluta que debía cumplirse al pie de la letra.

Y para ella aquellas palabras fueron tan desagradables al oído que incluso le provocaron unas arcadas de sólo imaginarse a sí misma desposada por un extraño por el resto de su vida. Odiaba esa absurda ley que le negaba el derecho a gobernar por sí sola su reino; un mandato tiránico que la condenaba a reducir su presencia a ser la sombra de un hombre, sin voluntad y sin libertad de expresar nada. Porque estaba muy segura que ese sería su destino.

—Padre yo puedo gobernar el reino sola—sin estar amedrentada le hizo saber su opinión a su padre esperando que él pudiese ver en ella lo que veía en sí misma, una joven fuerte y capaz.

—Hija necesitas un rey a tu lado que te guie en el camino—sus puntos eran totalmente discordantes uno del otro pero Byakuya solo quería lo mejor para su hija y en este caso para su propio reino—el pueblo necesita la fortaleza de un gobernante que mantenga sólida nuestra estructura y cuyas decisiones la encaminen hacia la expansión y el progreso.

Lo supuso, su padre veía en ella a una joven doncella frágil y volátil como una hoja al viento vagando a la deriva.

— ¿Acaso no tengo la fortaleza que un hombre puede tener? ¿No crees que logre todo eso y me convierta en una buena soberana como tú o el abuelo?—Rukia temió la respuesta de su propio padre pero a pesar de eso se obligó a endurecer la mirada aparentando el coraje que no poseía en esos momentos.

—Sé que serás una excelente reina Rukia, tu madre siempre creyó que llegado el momento tú ocuparías su lugar en el trono y serías incluso mejor que ella—la mirada del hombre se suavizó por semejantes palabras al rememorar la imagen de su difunta esposa y sus preciosos ojos llenos de adoración hacia su hija—pero entiende que con el matrimonio no solo se confieren los derechos a la corona sino que también la oportunidad de entablar una relación diplomática con otro reino.

Una oportunidad que no sólo beneficiaba a su familia sino al reino entero y también al de la contraparte involucrada. Byakuya siempre buscó una oportunidad de peso que lograra apaciguar la rivalidad entre reinos vecinos y que trajera un preludio de paz a su pueblo; los saqueos y los asaltos en las fronteras eran el pan de cada día, pero si ambos reinos se unían no sólo evitarían dichos acometidos sino que podrían colaborar y expandir la vigilancia y en todo caso el comercio entre ambos. El reino no poseía zonas costeras por lo que los comerciantes tendían a buscar productos pesqueros en zonas fuera de los límites de éste a un precio exorbitante que les quitaba mucho más de lo que les proveía.

Si el Seireitei lograba entablar una buena relación con su vecino entonces se estaría ganado partes de las zonas pesqueras que alivianaran el suplicio de los comerciantes.

Eran esos pequeños detalles que Byakuya pretendía erradicar para dar cabida a un periodo de prosperidad.

Rukia pareció sopesar las palabras de su padre comprendiendo parcialmente su objetivo y sin embargo la manera en la que quería lograr su cometido no le gustaba en absoluto. Se podía llegar a un acuerdo con el reino vecino sin la necesidad del matrimonio, no obstante supuso que su padre concebía dicha idea como la más sensata para llegar a un buen acuerdo que beneficiara a ambos reinos y no diera cabida a discordancias. Pero a costa de ella.

—Lo siento padre no puedo hacer lo que me pides—soltó al fin como una leve exhalación, lo bastante audible para que él la escuchara—no voy a casarme—los ojos amatistas brillaron con ferviente determinación dejando en claro su última palabra al respecto.

—Entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de negarte el derecho a la corona y encontrar a un sucesor que la porte—sin inmutarse y con la voz cargada de severidad Byakuya dictaminó.

El pelinegro se irguió tanto como pudo para imponerse a su hija. Admiraba la determinación de la joven, reconociendo en ella a él mismo de antaño en su juventud cuando no era más que un joven impetuoso con enormes añoranzas de liderazgo; ahora ella repetía sus pasos al pie de la letra cual Dejavú.

El corazón de Rukia cayó en picada hacia el suelo y con éste toda la sangre de su rostro transformándola en un espectro inmóvil, su padre no podría estar hablando enserio ¿o sí? ¿Buscar a alguien más? La joven doncella caviló en las opciones y entre todas ellas la más lógica pareció ser quien menos pensó; Koga, un pariente suyo que pertenecía a la familia real pero quien no poseía el derecho por nacimiento.

No lo conocía bien y mentiría si dijera que el joven era un buen prospecto de líder, pero si de algo estaba muy segura era que Koga siempre añoró la dicha de ser un soberano, al igual que ella él se había instruido en las nociones básicas para el puesto, pero hasta ahora ignoraba su paradero y lo que fue de él en todos esos años ¿cómo lograría su padre dar con él de todas maneras? Y en todo caso ¿podría Byakuya cumplir con su palabra en el caso de que ella no acatara sus órdenes?

—Tu prometido llegará mañana por la tarde Rukia y permanecerá aquí por un periodo de tres días, tiempo suficiente para que se conozcan antes del matrimonio—si bien Byakuya nunca fue un hombre efusivo, al menos en esos momentos se permitió dejar salir ese lado suyo que guardaba tan recelosamente—tendrás esos tres días para hacer tu elección y sólo de ti dependerá el resultado—sus manos se apretujaron a los menudos hombros de su hija denotando la diferencia de éstos en un vago intento por reconfortarla.

Sin otra palabra de por medio Byakuya le dio la espalda a Rukia para salir del enorme salón mientras sus pasos repiqueteaban sobre el suelo de mármol y se perdían a la distancia, ella sin embargo fue incapaz de moverse un centímetro siquiera. Estaba petrificada y horrorizada por lo que el destino le auguraba.

…

Ichigo cepillaba con fervor al imponente caballo que tenía frente a él, un fino espécimen de sangre pura que corría tan veloz como un relámpago lo hacía durante una tormenta. El animal permanecía relajado ante las caricias del pelinaranja, Zanguetsu se dejó hacer a la voluntad del muchacho quien simplemente cumplía con su deber como un peón más de aquel imponente palacio.

El día le resultaba tan relajado al joven que se permitió perderse con los sonidos de la naturaleza; el cantar de las aves a la distancia combinando con el sonido del viento al soplar y desprender las hojas de los árboles que caían libres al suelo. Sí, definitivamente un excelente día.

Una vez terminó con el pelaje de Zanguetsu se apresuró a ensillarlo totalmente dispuesto a salir a los prados y dar una vuelta, sin embargo sus intenciones quedaron en el olvido en cuanto divisó una pequeña figura a la distancia. "Perfecto" se dijo bufando interiormente mientras acariciaba al caballo tratando de tranquilizarlo; con el tiempo Ichigo aprendió que los animales eran unas criaturas muy perceptivas que se daban cuenta de todo a su alrededor, incluidos a los humanos y los estados de ánimos de éstos. Además de que eran muy susceptibles a los cambios bruscos de las emociones.

—Si sigues pisando así provocarás un terremoto enana—Ichigo se preparó para cualquier cosa y su respuesta vino casi de inmediato; la mirada furibunda de una pequeña chica pelinegra.

El zapato de Rukia salió volando en dirección a Ichigo sin llegar a atinarle pues éste lo cogió en el aire justo cuando estaba a punto de impactarse directamente en su cara, el pelinaranja debió admitir que la pequeña chica tenía una puntería excepcional que incluso él envidiaba en secreto.

— ¡Hey devuélveme mi zapato pedazo de zanahoria gigante!—Rukia cojeó hasta donde él se encontraba, mejor dicho la pelinegra dio pequeños saltitos hasta quedar frente a Ichigo— ¿Por qué lo detuviste?—le arrebató el zapato sin que él opusiera resistencia.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la cuestión de Rukia ¿Qué no era obvio acaso que su sentido de autopreservación actuaba por sí solo? ¿O es que acaso ella creía que él era lo suficientemente estúpido para no esquivar el proyectil y que éste impactara en su cara?

—Tu zapato iba directo a mi cara ¿Qué querías que hiciera?—se defendió él.

Rukia se inclinó para colocarse el zapato en su lugar trastabillando un poco en el proceso.

— ¿Vas a salir a algún lugar Ichigo?—cuestionó ella mirando a Zanguetsu quien permanecía tras Ichigo, el caballo parecía totalmente listo para cabalgar— ¿mi padre te ha encomendado otra misión?—siguió. Perfecto, justo cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Ichigo volvió la mirada hacia el caballo entendiendo el punto de Rukia—Sólo una vuelta por ahí—se abstuvo de mentir, con Rukia no lo necesitaba pues ella sabía cuando él lo hacía tal como si pudiese mirar a través de su alma y eso en ocasiones le asustaba sobremanera—¿quieres venir?

La propuesta de Ichigo pareció buena en ese momento y ella más que gustosa aceptó la oferta, lo necesitaba, despejar su mente e Ichigo incluido en el paquete la ayudaría aun más. Ella asintió en señal de afirmación e Ichigo se retiró un momento en busca de su yegua, una hermosura de un pelaje tan blanco que competía con la misma nieve del invierno.

El pelinaranja guió a Shirayuki hasta Rukia y le pidió a ésta que aguardara a que él la alistara con la montura y demás; fue cosa de un par de minutos en los que Ichigo dejó en claro su eficiencia para con Rukia.

—Ven te ayudaré a subir—se ofreció el pelinaranja tendiéndole la mano esperando que ella lo tomara—con lo enana que estás no puedes siquiera subir.

Una imperceptible vena pareció hincharse en la sien de Rukia debido, claro, al molesto comentario del chico. _Idiota_ , le daría un par de golpes apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Rechazó la mano de Ichigo y la apartó de su camino para enfilar hasta Shirayuki con la frente en alto rescatando su orgullo herido.

—Apártate idiota—Rukia tal vez fuese una princesa pero tenía una manera muy particular de manifestarse para con los demás y en especial con Ichigo con el que se mostraba sin tapujo alguno.

Sin más, se inclinó para tomar la tela del borde de su vestido y halarlo hacia arriba mostrando así parte de sus piernas, la pálida piel fue expuesta ante Ichigo quien pareció no inmutarse ante lo que sus ojos veían. Y no era para menos pues él sabía de sobra quien era Rukia en realidad; la Rukia que tenía frente a él era la muchacha descarada y testaruda, la enana mandona que se regocijaba en retarlo cada que la ocasión así lo permitiera, la muchacha embustera y de mal carácter que tenía por amiga.

Era muy claro que Rukia no era una doncella convencional ¡por favor! Ni siquiera el mejor prospecto de una princesa, pero quizás ese fuese el encanto natural de la chica. Otro aspecto en ella era la humildad que presentaba, tal vez habían ciertas excepciones a esta cualidad -de las que Ichigo era el artífice al poner a prueba la considerable cantidad de paciencia en Rukia-pero el caso en todo eso era que Rukia no miraba por sobre su hombro con inferioridad a otros; Ichigo por ejemplo no poseía la calidad de noble, él era sólo un simple caballero del padre de la chica, no obstante ese nunca fue un impedimento para entablar una estrecha relación con la ella, algo que ambos nombraron como " _camaradería_ ", un titulo demasiado tosco quizás pero era el único que encajaba con la extraña manera en la que ambos se relacionaban.

A los ojos de otros no eran más que dos chiquillos que constantemente reñían por nimiedades. A Byakuya esto no le molestaba en absoluto o al menos parecía no hacerlo pues no emitía juicio alguno u objeción sobre la cercanía que mantenían la pelinegra y el propio chico.

—Es el quinto vestido en esta semana—se quejó él poniendo los ojos en blanco—tu padre debería considerar conseguirte un par de pantalones Rukia—o tal vez él pudiese prestarle un par, no le molestaría pero el único inconveniente era la talla, era obvio que a Rukia le quedarían inmensos.

—Cállate o le diré al sastre que confeccione unos para ti y verás que no es nada fácil andar con estas cosas—contraatacó enviándole una seria advertencia. Sería capaz de cumplirla si Ichigo la sacaba de sus casillas, lo obligaría a ponerse uno y vagar por el pueblo.

A pesar de sus intentos la tela caía una y otra vez tomando su lugar, sí muy molesta prenda. Harta de eso Rukia tomó con fuerza los extremos de la prenda para desgarrarlos hasta una altura considerable, una que le permitiera moverse con total libertad y una vez que la brisa acarició sus piernas procedió a subirse al imponente animal que la aguardaba pacientemente. Trepó con tal agilidad a Shirayuki sin despeinarse un solo cabello el cual se mantenía atado en un apretado moño dejando sólo un mechón rebelde sobre su cara.

—Vámonos Kurosaki—apremió con una sonrisa triunfante adelantándose a Ichigo. Su padre estaba errado, ella podía valerse sin la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera la de Ichigo quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

Ichigo solamente profirió un breve gruñido en respuesta tratando de darle alcance para cabalgar a la par. No importaba que tan experta se viera Rukia, ella aún era la hija del rey y él debía cumplir su deber de velar por el bienestar de la familia real.

El camino fue tranquilo sin nube de tormenta que amenazara con empaparlos no obstante ese día en especial Ichigo notaba a Rukia algo distante, casi perdida entre sus pensamientos y un silencio constante que comenzaba a crisparle los nervios. Volvió la mirada en dirección a ella enfocando sus ojos ocres en los de ella y lo que vio reflejado en los de ella lo desconcertó por un momento.

—Hey Rukia te pasa algo—trató de llamar su atención y en su tono no existía cuestión alguna sino una afirmación explicita— ¿quieres decirme qué sucedió?—tarde o temprano ella tendría que contarle el motivo de su aflicción y qué mejor momento que ahora.

Ella en ningún momento apartó la mirada de su camino, la repentina intromisión de Ichigo la había tomado por sorpresa pero ciertamente se alegró al saber que podría compartir su pena con alguien más y no tendría que guardarse aquella terrible noticia.

—Me voy a casar—soltó repentinamente sintiendo como si un gran peso fuese liberado de sus hombros, al fin había tomado la enorme roca que estaba subyugándola arrojándola lo bastante lejos de ella.

Bueno quizás esperaba algo más pero definitivamente no eso. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron sobremanera ante tal noticia.

—Que graciosa enana—le dio una palmada en la espalda—El vestido te apretó demasiado o los zapatos se te encogieron, ya enserio ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella detuvo en seco a Shirayuki instando a Ichigo a hacer lo mismo, él pareció comprender el mensaje deteniéndose a un metro de ella y lo vio de nuevo, sus ojos definitivamente no estaban sonriendo sino más bien parecían estar opacados por una profunda tristeza. Ella decía la verdad y al parecer estaba sufriendo por eso.

—Mi padre me informó de ello esta mañana—Rukia inhaló una gruesa bocanada de aire cuando sintió que éste comenzaba a faltar, en realidad no era la falta de aire lo que le daba la sensación de algo dentro suyo apretujándose sino que era su propio corazón el que estaba constipándose—papá quiere tener vínculos diplomáticos con el reino vecino y el matrimonio parece la única opción viable.

Comprendió entonces el acongojo de Rukia, si él estuviese en esa situación sin oportunidad de replica y sin salida, también sentiría lo mismo pero lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era compadecerse de ella.

—Además mi padre me advirtió que era la única manera en la que podría asumir el trono—agregó aun más molesta al rememorar las palabras de Byakuya y la manera en la que la había tratado— ¡Es absurdo! Y no lo haré—se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado. Sí estaba muy molesta.

Ichigo se escandalizó por un momento ante la decisión de Rukia ¿estaba loca acaso? Admitía que lo del matrimonio era una pésima idea y que incluso había más opciones para una buena relación diplomática con el reino vecino, pero el motivo de su desconcierto era la decisión de Rukia al desobedecer a Byakuya pues eso sin duda traería inesperadas consecuencias.

Por un momento se imaginó a Rukia siendo echada del palacio por Byakuya, sin duda la desheredaría.

—Si no eres tú nuestra reina ¿entonces quien?

— ¿Crees que no lo he pensado?—rebatió ella con impaciencia, Ichigo no le estaba haciendo más fácil las cosas.

—Eres una enana loca y malhumorada pero no creo que nadie esté mejor calificada para el puesto que tú—acotó Ichigo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, disfrazando su elogio para no inflarle el ego.

Lo sabía muy bien pero aun así no quería hacerlo a costa de su propia libertad ¡ni pensarlo!

— ¿Qué harías tú Ichigo? Si estuvieras en mi situación y te obligaran a casarte con alguna desconocida el día de mañana.

— ¡Maldición enana te casarás mañana!—Ichigo casi se cae del caballo pero se tranquilizó al ver a Rukia negar con la cabeza. Pasados unos minutos de silencio sopesando la cuestión de Rukia al fin se dignó a responder de la manera más sincera posible—no lo sé—jamás estuvo en una situación semejante.

—Yo tampoco—fue apenas un susurro al aire.

Rukia instó a Shirayuki a avanzar emprendiendo así el recorrido por el campo, dejando a Ichigo sin palabra alguna ¿Qué podría agregar él? Eran problemas que Rukia debía afrontar de la mejor manera y tomar una decisión, fuese como fuese él solo podría limitarse a estar ahí para recibirla y no juzgarla cuando eso sucediera.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

.

 _ **Realmente ahora no tengo excusa alguna para esto. Desde hace mucho que quería hacer una versión de la obra de Shakespeare "Sueño de una noche de verano", al principio solo consideré hacer una adaptación de una película que también está basada en esa obra y que en verdad me encanta y amo, quería adaptar "Strange Magic" al IR pero después lo reconsideré pues una amiga (a la que influencié con esa maravillosa película) me dijo que no la tocara para adaptarla a Ichigo y Rukia XD ok descarté esa idea pues igual tenía un par de inconvenientes para realizar el fic (no quería comparar a mis dos OTPs) pues las personalidades de los personajes distan mucho.**_

 _ **El caso en todo esto es que después de ver la película como un millón de veces (lo admito el Marianne x Bog es mi otra obsesión después del IR y el Nicudy) leí el libro y la verdad es que me gustó y comencé a maquilar la historia en mi cabeza durante toda la mañana planteándome la trama, los personajes y demás; comencé por la tarde del viernes y al día de hoy sólo me falta un capítulo para finalizar el fic que consta de sólo 7 capítulos, lo que voy subir cada semana o cada dos semanas.**_

 _ **El fragmento del principio pertenece a la obra de Shakespeare y colocaré una al inicio de cada capítulo para que se den una idea de dónde salen mis locas ideas XD.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir espero les gustara el capítulo y hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Perfecto extraño

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia se basa en la obra de Shakespeare "sueño de una noche de verano".**

 **Advertencias: Ooc, UA, Ichiruki y leve IshiHime.**

 **Si no les gustan las parejas absténganse de alimentar su lado masoquista y favor de buscar otro fic para leer.**

 **Capitulo 2. Perfecto extraño.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LISANDRO.-** _¡Ay de mí! Cuanto llegué a leer o a escuchar, ya fuese de historia o de romance, muestra que jamás el camino del verdadero amor se vio exento de borrascas. Unas veces nacen los obstáculos de la diversidad de condiciones._

 **HERMIA** _.- ¡Oh manantial de contradicciones y desgracias, el amor que sujeta al príncipe a los pies de la humilde pastora!_

 **LISANDRO.-** _Otras veces, está la desproporción en los años._

 **HERMIA.-** _Triste espectáculo, ver el otoño unido a la primavera._

 **LISANDRO.-** _Otras, en fin, forzaron a la elección las ciegas cábalas de amigos imprudentes._

 **HERMIA.-** _¡Oh infierno! ¡Elegir amor por los ojos de otro!_

 **.**

 **.**

Definitivamente no había plazo que no se cumpliera y tristemente para Rukia así fue, tal como su padre auguró su prometido arribó al reino al día siguiente por la tarde cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse con los cálidos colores del alba.

Ishida Uryuu, ese era el nombre del hasta entonces desconocido para la morena. Rukia debió admitir que el muchacho gozaba de un excelente porte digno de la realeza y de los modales ¡ni se diga! Un verdadero caballero andante de armadura reluciente que hacía ver a cualquier buen mozo como un neandertal sin principios. Su padre no exageró al referirse al muchacho como el mejor prospecto de prometido y futuro gobernante, bueno al menos lo sería de no ser por un pequeño e insignificante detalle que desmoronaba todo vestigio de perfección en el joven: su actitud.

Ishida podría aparentar ser un caballero pero en cuanto abría la boca no podía evitar mostrar al verdadero Uryuu, un chico arrogante que regía su actuar por el principio del deber.

—Kuchiki-sama su prometido la espera en el jardín para dar un paseo—la cabeza de una joven doncella se asomó por las inmensas puertas de madera de la habitación de Rukia, las imponentes barreras chirriaron en cuanto se abrieron.

La doncella apenada ingresó a los aposentos pidiendo previamente una aprobación y una vez estuvo adentro hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Inoue ya te dije que no es necesario que hagas eso cuando estamos solas—la reprendió Rukia por semejante acto de formalidad, ella era una de las pocas personas en el palacio a las que podía llamar amiga.

—Lo siento tanto Kuchiki-sama—instintivamente Inoue llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho en señal de nerviosismo. A pesar de los años aún no se acostumbraba a dejar de lado los formalismos con la morena.

Inoue no tenía remedio alguno pero Rukia debía admitir que era una de las muchas cosas que apreciaba en la chica de generosa delantera e ingenua pero adorable personalidad.

— ¿Ahora?—inquirió ella con un ligero toque de molestia en su voz. El día era tranquilo, tanto como para estar en su cuarto leyendo un buen libro y no para desperdiciarlo con el engreído joven del reino vecino, ese que Byakuya perjuraba era su prometido ¡por favor! El infierno se congelaría antes de que esa boda se efectuara.

—El joven la está esperando en uno de los bancos del jardín—la voz de Inoue era apenas audible, presa del nerviosismo. Sólo quería cumplir con el mandato del joven príncipe en la brevedad de lo posible.

Por Rukia que esperará cuanto quisiese a ella le importaba un bledo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que el joven seguiría atosigándola hasta el cansancio si no acudía al molesto llamado. Maldición, sólo por esa ocasión se permitiría proferir una maldición a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Y hablando de tiempo, Rukia miró el reloj de la esquina cuyas manecillas indicaban que aún no era medio día ¡Perfecto! Aún tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en algo y aplazar la respuesta que le daría a su padre.

—Dile a Ishida que bajaré en unos minutos—casi a regañadientes Rukia cerró el libro que minutos antes leía con férreo interés.

Captando el mensaje de la morena, Inoue se retiró de los aposentos encaminándose al jardín del palacio.

…

Ahí sentado sobre una inmaculada banca encontró al joven Ishida tal como lo había dejado; pierna cruzada sobre la rodilla, codo apoyado sobre el respaldo del banco y una mirada perdida que no apuntaba hacia ningún lugar en particular que no fuese el vacío.

—Kuchiki-sama bajará en unos minutos—hizo una breve reverencia al joven sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Pero lo que Orihime no sabía era que Ishida Uryuu estuvo observándola desde el momento en el que su melodiosa voz inundó el lugar. Desde que llegó a palacio, Ishida se percató de una cosa, que Inoue Orihime era una delicada criatura digna de una impresionante belleza natural y que él no podía negar aquello.

—Gracias Inoue-san—sus profundos ojos azules como la noche encontraron los ceniza de la joven y fue innegable la sensación de bienestar que le invadió. Tal vez fue su imaginación pero a su parecer vio las mejillas de la chica teñirse con el lindo tono carmín que coronaba los pétalos de las flores del jardín.

La magia del momento se perdió en cuanto Rukia hizo acto de presencia e Inoue se marchó dejándolos a ambos solos.

Ciertamente el ambiente se cubrió con un aire denso que los llenó de incomodidad.

—Creí que no vendrías Kuchiki—fue Ishida el primero en cortar la tensión entre ambos.

" _ **Como si tuviese opción"**_ pensó Rukia. Hablar con Ishida era tan interesante como ver el pasto crecer, simplemente no había nada que llamará su atención en él.

— ¿Qué pretendes Ishida?—atajó de repente tratando de cortar de raíz cualquier discurso del joven.

Por su parte Ishida no pareció muy sorprendido de la actitud de Rukia para con él, durante esos tres días la chica hizo evidente su disconformidad ante su presencia en el palacio así como con el matrimonio arreglado entre ambos y siendo honestos él también lo estaba pero de esto último solamente él tenía noción, ante los demás era el joven príncipe que seguía su sentido del deber.

—Quiero conocer a mi prometida eso es todo—una pequeña mentira piadosa, eso es lo que era cada palabra que salía de su boca.

— ¿Por qué quieres siquiera seguir con esto?—en la mente de Rukia se había maquilado una pequeña opción que era su única esperanza—sólo debemos hablar con ellos para que cancelen esta locura—sus palabras parecieron esperanzadas cuando abandonaron su boca.

Si no podía convencer a su padre de poner fin al matrimonio entonces tendría que convencer a Ishida para que él lo hiciera. Cada mirada desdeñosa hacia el joven así como cada palabra dura tenían un motivo: alejarlo de ella y hacerlo retractarse en su decisión de desposarla. Si Rukia le enseñaba a una bruja arpía entonces él lo pensaría dos veces al ver que la relación no tenía cabida para otra cosa que no fuese el fracaso.

—Esto no se trata de lo que nosotros queramos Kuchiki—el semblante antes apacible de Ishida de tornó serio—sino de nuestro deber.

Y fue tan simple como eso, las ilusiones de Rukia se derrumbaron de un momento a otro. ¡El deber! El maldito deber parecía pesar más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Entonces creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar—fue tajante al respecto y dándole la espalda a Ishida se retiró de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Él no era tan diferente a ella pues Ishida al igual que Rukia sólo anhelaba una sola cosa; poder tomar sus propias decisiones como el soberano que se esperaba que fuese y la realidad se reducía a una absurda ironía dejando a la vista los hilos invisibles que tiraban de su voluntad como una marioneta más en la función que era su vida.

… **.**

—Es una pena el destino de esos amantes—el hombre contemplaba la escena a una distancia prudente, después de todo no debía olvidar que se encontraba en los límites del palacio.

Vio a la chica marcharse con un aura de enojo cubrir su menudo cuerpo e intuyó que si estuviese a una distancia más cercana podría ver el estremecimiento en la mujer. Una pena, se dijo pues según lo que alcanzó a escuchar esos dos estaban prometidos.

—Los jóvenes de hoy no saben nada sobre el amor—dijo para nadie en particular— ¿no es así Yoruichi?—su mirada recayó en una preciosa gata de pelaje oscuro que destellaba ante los rayos de sol matinales.

Los hipnóticos ojos de la felina le devolvieron la mirada, guardando en éstos un destello de entendimiento a dichas palabras. El animalejo atinó a maullar en respuesta.

El misterioso hombre acarició a la gata con delicadeza en cuanto ésta se trepó a sus brazos, repitiendo la caricia una y otra vez ocasionando que un ronroneo escapara de las fauces del mismo.

—Tal vez debería enseñarles—una brillante idea sobrevino a su mente haciéndole esbozar una siniestra sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas—vamos pequeña iremos por un par de cosas para iniciar con nuestra lección.

Afianzó a la felina a su pecho y se acomodó el extraño y extravagante sombrero que llevaba sobre la cabeza; quien lo viera pensaría que ese sombrero no era más que otro ornamento para cubrirse de los crueles rayos del sol de medio día, no obstante otros tomarían al sujeto como un chiflado, un hombre deschavetado que se paseaba a sus anchas por doquier.

La verdad sin embargo no era muy lejana. Urahara Kisuke era bien conocido en el reino como el loco que habitaba en el bosque y que hablaba con un gato negro, ese era él quien además se creía un poderoso practicante de Hechicería y un prodigioso inventor.

Su personalidad era un misterio y su apariencia una extravagancia que atraía los ojos curiosos de quien lo mirara.

Pero de algo se podía estar seguro, Urahara era un hombre cuyo impulso era la curiosidad innata que poseía y por sobre todo era un hombre que hacía hasta lo imposible para saciar esa curiosidad en él.

…

Había ocasiones en las que la paciencia era una virtud y en Ichigo ciertamente ese nunca fue el caso ni por asomo. El chico se veía desprovisto de la virtud de la tolerancia, ahora sin embargo hacía acopio de la poca que le quedaba para no estrangular al sujeto que tenía frente a él.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes Kurosaki?—Ishida bajó el arco que sostenía con ambas manos y con una mirada de autosuficiencia se volvió en dirección al susodicho.

Un leve gruñido escapó de la garganta de Ichigo. _"Presumido"_ mentalizó absteniéndose a responder y que el pensamiento escapara de su boca, ante todo quería evitar algún malentendido o algún conflicto.

Imitando la acción de Ishida, Ichigo dejó caer su propio arco al pasto. Estaba harto de esa actividad y maldijo la hora en la que aceptó el reto del presuntuoso muchacho ¿cómo negarse si Ishida de jactaba de su buena puntería a distancias que para Ichigo parecerían imposibles de lograr? De algún modo la punzada de curiosidad pudo más con él así como el espíritu de competencia que brotó desde las profundidades de su ser.

—Esto es aburrido—Ichigo pateó el pasto cual niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche para después tirarse al suelo y descansar las piernas. Dos horas de pie era muy cansado.

—Creo que esto marca mi victoria entonces—para recalcar su punto Ishida apuntó la flecha hacia el frente afianzando el arco entre sus manos para después hacer un certero disparo que logró atravesar el campo hasta el blanco que se localizaba a una distancia de diez metros.

La flecha silbó en el aire para al fin alcanzar su objetivo y descansar justo en el centro del mismo. Una indiscutible victoria sin lugar a dudas, no por nada era el mejor arquero en su reino, un deporte que pasaba de generación en generación en la familia real Ishida.

—Como sea—dijo de mala gana Ichigo haciendo amago de levantarse del suelo y salir de ahí cuanto antes, pues si se quedaba corría el riesgo de ir por la flecha y enterrarla en el brazo del joven príncipe.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, una dulce y apenada voz irrumpió el silencio que comenzaba a erigirse entre ambos jóvenes.

—He traído algo de beber—Inoue arribó con una bandeja trayendo así dos tazas de té.

La chica no poseía sentido de coordinación por lo que en general resultaba muy torpe en algunas tareas que requerían un control y balanceo de objetos.

Trastabilló al punto de casi tirar las bebidas y de no ser porque Ichigo se precipitó para sostener la bandeja y a la chica, éstas ya hubiesen terminado en el suelo.

Ishida intentó lo mismo que Ichigo pero fue tarde siendo el pelinaranja el de mejores reflejos.

—Lo siento tanto Kurosaki-kun—se disculpó Inoue con las mejillas encendidas en señal de vergüenza, quería que la tierra se la tragara si es que eso era posible—yo no quise, en verdad lo lamento tanto—sus palabras eran atropelladas escapando sin control alguno de su pequeña boca.

—Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez Inoue—no era la primera vez y por ello fue que Ichigo no la reprendió y aún cuando así fuese tampoco lo haría, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

—Gracias—una imperceptible sonrisa tiró de los labios de la chica.

Ishida carraspeó para tratar de llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes, el verse excluido de la conversación le dio un sentimiento de incomodidad. Era eso o simplemente la incomodidad se debía al hecho de que Inoue Orihime mirara al joven Kurosaki con cierta devoción en sus preciosos ojos ¿podría ser que la dulce muchacha estuviera enamorada del tosco muchacho? ¿Él lo estaría de ella?

La sola idea le provocó un malestar cual punzada en el pecho.

—Lo lamento aquí tiene—Inoue se volvió hacia Ishida tratando de enmendar su error al distraerse con la presencia de Ichigo—si desea algo más puede decirme.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, tomando de la bandeja una de las bebidas que ella le ofrecía, el simple hecho de que fuese ella la que le llevará la ofrenda era suficiente y no necesitaba nada más.

—Gracias—el semblante serio y casi frío en Uryuu se vio aplacado por un breve instante.

Inoue vio al pelinegro esbozar una cálida sonrisa y por algún extraño motivo que ella no alcanzó a entender la llenó de felicidad, tal vez fuese el hecho de sentirse útil en alguna tarea.

Ichigo sin embargo no cogió la bebida sino que haló a Inoue para poder hablar con ella sin que Ishida escuchara y se entrometiera.

—Inoue dime dónde está Rukia—susurró apenas el pelinaranja con total cautela.

Lo mismo de siempre, Inoue albergaba la esperanza de poder hablar con Ichigo de algo que no fuesen los deberes en el palacio o Incluso de la propia Rukia, pero conforme el tiempo transcurría esas esperanzas se marchitaban al igual que las flores durante el otoño.

—No lo sé—mintió.

Rukia le advirtió de antemano que no develara a nadie su paradero y ella como amiga suya debía cumplir con esa petición. Aún si se tratara del mismo Ichigo, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, esa negativa no era más que una excusa para que él no corriera a dónde ella se encontraba.

Sus sentimientos eran un torbellino inestable, por un lado se encontraba su amor secreto hacia el pelinaranja y por el otro estaba su amistad con Rukia y los crecientes sentimientos de celos que comenzaban a despertar cuando ambos estaban juntos.

—Enana escurridiza—profirió Ichigo con molestia, ahora tendría que buscarla para evitar que se metiera en problemas—gracias Inoue será mejor que la busque.

Ichigo pasó de ella y sin darle razones a Ishida se marchó.

Eran por esas razones que Inoue no le decía su verdadero sentir al muchacho.

— ¿Estás bien?—Ishida se acercó a ella tras la partida del pelinaranja.

La mirada de la joven parecía perdida en la lejanía siguiendo la figura borrosa del muchacho. Y en cuanto ella se volvió él notó la mirada opaca de la doncella, una mirada que estaba cubierta con un manto de tristeza.

—Si—afirmó ella con una falsa sonrisa que no alcanzó a cubrir su rostro—debo volver a mis deberes—se excusó.

Tras una breve reverencia la joven se marchó de ahí dejando a Ishida con un millón de interrogantes.

…

Rukia era una chica sencilla que gozaba de los placeres sencillos que la vida le brindaba. Ver un amanecer, pasear bajo el cobijo de las estrellas o simplemente sentir la brisa del aire de verano golpear su rostro; justo como ahora que el viento acariciaba su mejilla y revolvía los mechones de su oscura cabellera, esparciéndose y volando salvajemente por toda su cara.

—Piensa Rukia—susurró para sí con la esperanza de que su anhelo trajera consigo la solución a su problema.

Era más de medio día e intuía que el tiempo se le estaba yendo de las manos, las arenas del tiempo escapaban de sus dedos sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

—Será mejor que bajes de ahí antes de que suba por ti.

Rukia miró hacia abajo vislumbrando a Ichigo. Desde su posición sobre el árbol él no se veía tan intimidante como quería aparentar.

— ¿No tienes flechas que tirar?—se mofó de él con la pura intención de hacerlo enojar y que se marchara.

— ¿Y tú no deberías estar con el señor _"soy un gran arquero"_ en lugar de estar ahí trepada y dejándonos el trabajo pesado a otros?—y por trabajo pesado se refería a tener que encargarse del molesto joven cumpliendo sus absurdos caprichos al pie de la letra—me debes una muy grande enana ¡me duelen los pies!

Oficialmente Ichigo había entrado en modo quejumbroso o al menos fue la impresión que le dio a Rukia.

—Eres una nena Ichigo.

Rukia se negó a bajar del árbol, la vista no sólo era magnífica sino que ella era una fiel amante de las alturas. La libertad que le brindaba era totalmente indescriptible haciéndola sentir como un ave al aire.

—Baja—ordenó Ichigo haciendo acopio de los últimos gramos de paciencia.

Otra negativa de Rukia, aunado a esto las manos cruzadas en su pecho indicando y recalcando su molestia por el atrevimiento.

Sin opción alguna Ichigo optó por cumplir su amenaza y subir hasta donde ella se encontraba, cosa muy sencilla de hecho debido a su altura.

—Deja de esconderte maldita cobarde—Ichigo tomó asiento a su lado tratando de acomodarse para no caer o en todo caso por si a Rukia se le ocurría empujarlo.

Y en efecto ella así lo intentó, fallando totalmente en el acto pues Ichigo prácticamente tenía las uñas clavadas a la corteza del árbol afianzando su agarre.

— ¿Quieres asesinarme?—se escandalizó y le lanzó una mirada fúrica a la chica quien no se molestaba en ocultar su descarada risa—si quieres utilizar el asesinato como una coartada para ir a prisión e impedir tu matrimonio búscate a otra víctima, maldita.

—Deja el dramatismo Ichigo—la morena volteó los ojos ante la absurda conjetura de su amigo ¡por favor!—además pensé que podrías tener una idea más brillante que esa.

—Al menos yo si tengo ideas—le echó en cara con mirada acusatoria, Rukia parecía no tener ninguna— ¿has pensado en algo?—con todo ese tiempo libre algo debía de tener.

Ella denegó la cuestión—Traté de hablar con Ishida pero fue inútil, su mente es tan cuadrada como aparenta.

Cierto, muy cierto que era un joven demasiado serio.

—Tendrás que resignarte enana—no lo decía con la intención de bajar los ánimos pero parecía lo más factible ante la situación—lo único bueno es que podrás heredar la corona, tal vez luego podrías deshacerte del cuatro ojos, ya sabes todo podría ser un accidente—la mente de Ichigo voló de inmediato a mil y un maneras de sacar a Ishida de la jugada.

—Tienes una mente muy siniestra idiota—el comentario de Ichigo le causó cierta gracia pero a pesar de lo tentadora que resultara la sugerencia, Rukia no podría ejecutarla—no voy a casarme con ese idiota.

Algo dentro de Ichigo despertó y se atrevió a formular la pregunta del millón guiado por una repentina curiosidad.

—No entiendo Rukia ¿por qué no quieres casarte? Es decir, es algo que sucederá eventualmente, si no es Ishida Byakuya encontrará a alguien más—esa reticencia al matrimonio debía tener una explicación lógica—además se supone que es el sueño de toda mujer—agregó olvidando lo obvio.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo soy una mujer normal? ¡Mírame nada en mí es normal! Yo no anhelo vestidos y joyas, yo no sueño con bailes y bodas Ichigo—aclaró su punto, Rukia desde muy pequeña esclareció esa parte suya, la que le dictaba que no era alguien convencional que siguiera la corriente.

—Eres diferente eso es todo, pero a pesar de eso sigues siendo una mujer—sintió la mirada penetrante de la chica sobre él y fue cuando supo que la manera en la que había dicho lo anterior no fue la mejor.

— ¿Y el que sea una mujer tiene algo de malo Ichigo?

—No me mires así y no me malentiendas Rukia sabes que nunca te he visto de manera diferente por ser mujer—otro comentario erróneo y se reprendió por ello una vez más—quiero decir que eres tan capaz como cualquier otro hombre o como cualquier otra persona en general pero que ser diferente a veces es bueno.

Las palabras de Ichigo eran todo un enredo al que ella no entendía ni un bledo.

—Mejor cállate, dar apoyo verbal no es lo tuyo—una pequeña risilla resonó entre ellos.

—Lo intenté y no puedes quejarte por ello—el muchacho se cruzó de brazos fingiendo falsa molestia.

El silencio se instaló pero a diferencia de Ishida, el silencio con Ichigo nunca era incómodo.

—Tu padre no puede obligarte a casarte con ese arrogante y menos por tu derecho al trono—rompió el silencio Ichigo con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, a su parecer era algo injusto—mi padre me contó que Byakuya se casó con tu madre quien era una mujer del pueblo, se opuso al consejo de ancianos huyendo con ella pero éstos al no tener a otro heredero no tuvieron más opción que aceptar su matrimonio.

Isshin Kurosaki era un hombre con los años encima que vivía en uno de los pueblos del reino, éste le contó en un par de ocasiones aquella anécdota a Ichigo. Isshin fue un conocedor directo de aquel acontecimiento pues fue la madre de Rukia quien le contó todo.

Hisana y Byakuya decidieron fugarse a uno de los pueblos aledaños para comenzar una vida, no obstante una mañana ambos acudieron a la humilde casa del Kurosaki mayor en busca de atención médica. El resto fue historia y Hisana le quedó agradecida por salvar la vida de su hija.

—Pero mi padre si tiene opciones, Koga su primo tendría el legítimo derecho si yo renuncio—aclaró.

— ¿En verdad lo deseas?—le cuestionó Ichigo haciendo alusión al derecho a gobernar.

¿Lo deseaba? Era su derecho y ella amaba a su pueblo ¿entonces por qué titubeaba al respecto?

—Yo no lo sé—de nuevo su voluntad se dividía entre el deseo de asumir su deber y el anhelo de ser independiente.

—Entonces no—dictaminó seguro Ichigo, si ella no estaba segura era porque no lo sentía y anhelaba de verdad—no eres sincera y crees que es tu deber asumir el cargo tú sola.

La acometida de Ichigo le ofendió un poco— ¿Entonces debería casarme con alguien a quien apenas conozco?

—No pero si en verdad no lo quieres entonces deberías dejar que otro tome tu lugar Rukia.

¿Qué tan certeras podían ser las palabras del pelinaranja? No estaba del todo segura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

¿Dónde empiezo? Agradezco los reviews que me han dejado chicas exceptuando lo obvio claro.

 **Natsumi:** _sí me cambié el Nick XD ¿tan malo fue? Ok creo que me desconocieron por un par de días por ello, no fuiste la única desconcertada por esto pues otras chicas y otros compañeros fickers también lo estaban pero en fin ya tenía planeado eso desde hace tiempo sin embargo nunca encontraba un Nick que me gustara del todo hasta que combiné un poco mi nombre con otras cosas sin sentido y salió eso._

 _Con respecto al fin, gracias no quiero cargar la trama con mucho dramatismo ya que la cuestión y el desarrollo no se trata de eso, si han leído la obra se darán cuenta que no se trata de algo con demasiada complejidad que amerite un montón de capítulos y en ese caso actos para dar a entender la trama y la historia en sí. Obviamente sólo me estoy basando en la obra y no escribo esta historia tal cual sino como mi versión de ella, lo del zapato fue algo que me pareció gracioso. La espera al menos en este caso no será muy larga como en mis otros fics pues ya la tengo prácticamente lista sólo me faltan las ediciones y subir semanalmente._

 **Yocel:** _Gracias por leer la historia, no sé por qué me da la impresión que te gusta el drama XD y con respecto a tu punto, sí, esa es la cuestión en todo esto y que la orilla a tomar decisiones._

 **L3onn:** _esta obra me gustó más por influencia de otras cosas, aunque tengo otras de las obras de Shakespeare que leeré cuando tenga un poco de tiempo, su expresión es bella y eso es lo que me agrada además de que no son tan difíciles de entender. Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic; trato de plantear lo mejor posible la situación adecuándome a la época y también a las personalidades de Ichigo y Rukia pues no me siento muy cómoda escribiendo demasiado Ooc en estos dos, al menos trato también de indagar un poco sobre cosas que desconozco. Pd: ¿Qué es concho?_

 **Yurakawasagami:** _Es muy buena, desgraciadamente nunca la he visto puesta en escena y sólo haciendo referencia a ésta en algunos medios. Llevo planificando cada parte desde que leí el libro y hasta ahora el resultado de todos los capítulos en conjunto me ha gustado y espero que también a ustedes. Realmente es divertido plasmar todas las ideas en el fic así que es un placer seguro escribir cada capítulo. Hasta la próxima._

 **Jv:** _gracias y ahí está la continuación, nos leemos la próxima semana._

 **Nozomi-chan:** _El final me da igual ya y mi opinión sobre él no va a cambiar, los fics siguen así como los Fanarts ¿Quién dijo que el IchiRuki murió? Jajaja sigue vivo y lo mantenemos con vida en el fandom. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia._

 **Zelda Nati:** _te adoro Nat y tu review me llegó justo al kokoro. Léela al menos dale una oportunidad XD con lo otro solo te pido seas paciente ya sabes cómo están mis ritmos de actualización y aun necesito actualizar para Zootopia así que XD taskete Lol la situación estoy tratando de adecuarla lo mejor posible y coincido con tus palabras sobre lo injusto y denigrante que pudiese llegar a ser el tener que depender de otros y en este caso de un hombre al que apenas y conoce sin saber los verdaderos motivos que éste esconde chan chan chan ¿acaso esperabas a una Rukia muy Ooc tipo bruja maldita que se come a los niños, patea abuelitas y que envenena a doncellas? Jajaja por favor no puedo abusar del Ooc Nati, sabemos que tratamos de mantener las personalidades lo más fiel posible. Con respecto a la posición neutral, exactamente es así no le parece pero tampoco le afecta, si cambiará o no eso ya lo verán en los próximos capítulos y por último y aplicando la frase de Sole "¿si ya me conocen para qué me leen?" XD un abrazo Nat y cuídate mucho._

 **Fer Diaz:** _descuida no hay nada que disculpar chica y muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, la narración depende de mi estado de ánimo XD así que puede variar solo pido paciencia ¿vale? Me encantaron tus palabras y creo que yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor pero también es cierto que el destino no está marcado y una persona puede trazar su propia senda y caminar por ésta veremos de qué manera ella encontrara su propio camino. Es verdad si bien existe un lazo de amistad que los une aún no hay nada en concreto que denote algún otro tipo de sentimiento ni tampoco da señales de que comience a aflorar tras la develación del matrimonio pero tranquila solo sé paciente que si bien la historia requiere que sea algo que surja espontáneamente yo trataré de seguir con la línea pautada sin apresurar o forzar demasiado las cosas, de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme y comentar._

Y por lo otro… que pereza caer en lo mismo de siempre, voy a aplicar la de Trivago para no hacer el cuento más largo "he dicho esto tantas veces" vayan a leer fics en su fandom y no aparezcan donde no se les llama evítense la pena de dejar mal a su lado del fandom y no excusen bajo fundamentos baratos sobre guerras absurdas entre bandos.

En primera XD esto son fics y si quieren bardo por favor vayan a las páginas o Grupos de Bleach a tirar mierda y pedir la atención que no les dan en su casa, el vecino no les paga el internet para que estén jodiendo gente tan descaradamente, sean productivos en algo para la sociedad ¿vale?

Mierda por aquí y mierda por allá, si soy una autora de mierda ¿eso a ustedes qué? Ustedes son personas de mierda que se esconden bajo cuentas falsas y tienen el descaro de juzgar a otros XD ¿A dónde vamos a parar? Mi poca fe en la humanidad se va con eso y por otro lado, nunca espero nada de ustedes y aun así logran decepcionarme (inserta meme)

Ah sí y hablando como ficker y no como IchiRuki ¿de cuál se fuman para decir que fanfiction es un sitio público para tomar lo que se les dé la gana de él y copiarlo? Es como si me dijeran que si no quiero que me asalten o maten no debo salir a la calle o que no puedo tener pertenencias porque de todas maneras un oportunista parasito va a venir y robármelas porque está en todo su derecho, como dije, no puedo esperar nada de ustedes y es inútil hablar civilizadamente o tratar de entablar una conversación que no sea sarcasmo ya que no se les puede tomar enserio.

Así que tú, ve y busca apoyo psicológico, programa las terapias y ve, aprovecha ese tiempo libre que tienes para la rehabilitación.

Creo que es todo y ya no vale la pena gastar letras en un mensaje que llega a oídos sordos y a personas necias.


	3. Falasia

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia que está inspirada en la obra de Shakespeare "Sueño de una noche de verano".**

 **Advertencias: Ichiruki y leve IshiHime, posible Ooc y UA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3. Falacia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **LISANDRO.-**_ _O si cabía afecto en la elección, la guerra, la enfermedad, la muerte la asediaron; haciendo que el goce fuese momentáneo como el sonido, rápido como la sombra, breve como un corto sueño, y fugaz como el relámpago que en la oscuridad de la noche ilumina cielo y tierra, y antes que el hombre tenga tiempo de decir ¡mira!, se ha perdido ya en el seno de las tinieblas: tan pronto las cosas brillantes se abisman en las sombras de la confusión._ __

 _ **HERMIA.-**_ _Pues si los verdaderos amantes siempre fueron contrariados, ha de ser por decreto del destino. Armémonos, pues, de paciencia en nuestra prueba, ya que ésta no es sino una cruz habitual, propia del amor como los pensamientos, las ilusiones, los suspiros, los deseos y las lágrimas, triste séquito de la fantasía._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las estrechas calles estaban casi al tope de transeúntes. Comerciantes y civiles, gente humilde y algunos -unos pocos- nobles a juzgar por la fina tela que componía sus ropajes. Incluso ella misma vestía de la misma manera, intentó rebuscar entre los baúles de su aposento atuendo alguno acorde a la situación, pero solamente encontró un vistoso vestido de un color azul, adornado con detalles blancos y ciertamente se miraba majestuoso a comparación de otras prendas consideradas más sencillas.

—Más vale que no te apartes demasiado—le dijo su acompañante mirándola de soslayo—las calles están hasta el tope a esta hora y con tu tamaño te sería bastante fácil perderte–fue una certera advertencia para que no se le ocurriera vagar por ahí presa de la inmensa curiosidad que la acometía.

Rukia le dio un disimulado codazo al chico. Nada sutil. Pero era exactamente como él había soltado la indirecta sobre su estatura.

—Cállate—gruñó ella, odiaba la insolencia de Ichigo cuando se trataba de su estatura, que él fuese una maldita torre no era su culpa, Rukia siempre encontraba justificación a su altura petit _"los demás son exorbitantemente más altos de lo normal"_ ella sin embargo tenía la altura perfecta para su complexión.

Lejos de querer sonar pretenciosa era la pobre excusa que Ichigo siempre desechaba para molestarla. No obstante al menos en esta ocasión no podía desestimar del todo aquella afirmación. Prueba de ello eran las personas que pasaban junto a ella, empujándola y cargándola abriéndose paso entre el mar de gente.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podía visitar el pueblo, siendo ella la heredera de todo cuanto estuviera a su vista se sentía con la obligación de conocer mejor a su gente y era por ello que junto a Ichigo planeaba furtivas visitas al lugar. Byakuya jamás se enteró de dichas escapadas, creyendo ingenuamente que Rukia permanecía encerrada en la biblioteca real leyendo o más bien devorando cualquier libro que encontrara, su colección era vasta por lo que podía darse el lujo de leer veinte libros en un día sin llegar a repetir.

La morena aun rememoraba aquella primera visita y con ella el pavor que le provocó el nerviosismo ante la expectativa de que su padre se percatara de su ausencia en el palacio. En primera instancia no era como imaginó que sería su visita al pueblo. La primera. Pero tampoco fue del todo horrible, incomoda tal vez pero conforme el tiempo transcurría el malestar de estar atestada de tantas presencias se esfumó.

Lo único que le llegaba a preocupar de verdad era que alguien lograra reconocerla; Ichigo no escatimaba en ocultar su apariencia ¿cómo hacerlo cuando esa brillante y poco ortodoxa cabellera brillaba asemejando el ocaso del día? Ciertamente no podía evitar que las miradas se clavaran en él, lo que a futuro podría conllevar a correlacionarlo a él como uno de los caballeros del palacio.

Rukia se perdió en sus propias cavilaciones mientras andaba a la par de Ichigo, sin prestar real atención a su alrededor.

El bullicio de los pobladores que ejercían su quehacer cotidiano en las calles la sacó de su ensimismamiento; como siempre la pequeña chica volcó toda su atención a lo que los comerciantes locales ofrecían. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba esto, despejar su mente y desentenderse aunque fuese por un par de horas de la preocupación que pesaba sobre sus menudos hombros. Las palabras de Ichigo aún se arremolinaban en un torbellino que la hacían cuestionarse sobre su verdadero sentir.

El chico paró un momento, incluso él tenía un límite y de cierta manera le sorprendía que su compañera no. Tal vez fuese la inmensa curiosidad lo que la impulsaba. Llevaban caminando sin cesar por lo que pareció ser una media hora. Agotador a decir verdad.

—Quédate aquí un momento Rukia, ahora vuelvo—no era una sugerencia sino más bien una orden explícita.

Ichigo la situó a un lado del camino, quizás fuese un buen lugar para alejarla del gentío. De todas formas no tardaría más de unos minutos en ir y venir del puesto que había divisado minutos atrás.

— Idiota no me hables con ese tono—una pequeña e imperceptible mueca asomó de las comisuras de los labios de Rukia. Últimamente detestaba que se le tratara de semejante manera, ella no tenía la predisposición de acatar órdenes y él bien sabía sobre ello.

—Entonces sólo haz lo que te digo, la idea de salir del palacio fue mía así que no hagas que la reconsidere porque puedo regresarte a rastras si quiero—sí, Ichigo sintió algo dentro de él estrujarse al ver a Rukia contrariada después de soltar las palabras que le cuestionaban sobre su verdadero deseo y determinación de asumir la corona.

De algún modo quería enmendar aquel error y darle un poco de paz mental a la chica, y siendo honestos también quería un poco de paz mental para él. Alejarse de Ishida y evitar estrangularlo con sus propias manos; el joven era un pretencioso con disfraz de caballero ¡por favor!

— ¡Insolente!—rebatió Rukia, él no tenía tanto poder sobre ella como quería aparentar. Ichigo no era un caballero de brillante armadura que cabalgara al horizonte después de salvar el día, el complejo de héroe de su amigo resultaba molesto en contadas ocasiones.

—Regreso enseguida—aseguró teniendo la certeza de que así sería.

Un pequeño tirón de su ropa lo detuvo. Rukia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Vas a dejarme aquí?—reprochó tratando de ocultar la inseguridad en su tono de voz.

—Te dije que serán solo unos minutos, a menos que la futura soberana se sienta tan intimidada con simples personas rondando a su alrededor—el sarcasmo brotó por sí solo en cada palabra dicha. Rukia tenía diferentes facetas y eran casi nulas las veces en las que ella se dejaba ver vulnerable, sin importar cuánto se esforzara en levantar aquella muralla de orgullo e independencia, ésta siempre terminaba destrozada frente a él.

Rukia era igual a su padre en varios aspectos pero por sobre todos resaltaba el orgullo, y ella tenía de sobra. Un mar de gente no la amedrentaría tan fácilmente—Sólo vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer, nos estás retrasando.

Sí, si Ichigo quería salirse con la suya lo único que tenía que hacer era retar a la pequeña chica. _Victoria_. Y se sentía tan bien.

Ichigo se marchó y Rukia solo observó cómo su espalda se perdía entre la multitud convirtiéndose en una imagen difusa. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Por qué prefería ir solo y no llevarla con él? ¿Regresaría pronto tal como lo había prometido? No sabía la respuesta a alguna de las preguntas que se planteó.

Paseó la mirada. Ancianos, mujeres jóvenes -y no tan jóvenes-, niños y hombres; perdidos en la rutina de sus vidas, ignorantes a lo que había más allá, presos de su ignorancia y viviendo una existencia mundana.

Sin embargo un chillido agudo le llamó la atención. Un tumulto de personas se encontraba congregado en una de las esquinas del estrecho camino y otras pocas seguían abriéndose paso ignorando el insistente grito que amenazaba con convertirse en alarido.

Rukia dudó un segundo en acercarse para develar el origen de tan escandaloso sonido, pero toda duda se esfumó al escuchar un segundo chillido que más bien parecía un grito ahogado. Se apresuró hasta llegar al lugar, introduciéndose en las pequeñas aberturas que quedaban entre los cuerpos de las personas reunidas hasta que al fin tuvo la visión de lo que ocurría.

Un cuerpo temblando en el suelo, una niña para ser más exactos que tiritaba con violencia mientras su mirada observaba con pavor a alguien.

— ¡Esto te enseñará a no tomar lo que no es tuyo!

La voz del sujeto era áspera y desagradable. Y su aspecto no ayudaba demasiado, corpulento y enorme, ceño fruncido y rostro arrugado.

El hombre avanzó un paso hacia la pequeña, su mano sostenía en alto un palo, la escena no dejaba en duda sus intenciones y los moratones que la niña tenía en el brazo y piernas corroboraban el actuar del sujeto.

¿Por qué nadie hacía nada por aquella criatura? Permanecían estáticos siendo espectadores de semejante acto de crueldad hacia uno de los suyos. Esa era la palabra correcta para describir semejante acto. Algo comenzó a hervir en su pecho y la ira se abrió paso velozmente hacia el exterior dándole un deje de determinación.

Ya no pudo más, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante la impotencia que se apoderara de ella ¡no podría hacerse la desentendida y fingir que nada estaba sucediendo!

— ¡Detente!—exigió avanzando e interponiéndose entre el corpulento hombre y la pequeña, quien -como muchos- veía anonadada la escena.

El hombre se detuvo. Pero no por obedecer la orden de la pequeña mujer sino por la impresión que le causó tal intromisión.

— ¿Cómo te atreves mujer?—escupió furioso reafirmando el agarre en el objeto de madera. Alguien se había atrevido a interrumpirlo ¡una mujer!— ¡que insolente!

—Vete—le dijo a la niña en un tono suave para no infringirle mayor pavor del que ya poseía, la niña sin entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo acató la orden de inmediato y se marchó perdiéndose entre la multitud. Una exhalación de alivio escapó de Rukia.

Eso sin duda fue el acabose de la paciencia del hombre. No sólo se entrometía en sus asuntos sino que aquella mujer insolente dejó escapar a la ladrona. Era imperdonable que alguien osara robar de su mercancía y se marchara sin más desentendiéndose del castigo que por ley le correspondía, el mundo era un lugar en el que sólo los más astutos sobrevivían y no reparaba en aspectos insignificantes como la edad.

—Veo que quieres tomar el lugar de la chiquilla, mujer, eso no será un problema para mí—amenazó él; sus ojos marrones destellaron con un malicioso brillo que cargaba promesas desagradables para su víctima. Gustoso aceptaría el cambio de aquella mocosa por esta insolente.

Pero ni siquiera con la amenaza Rukia se inmutó, ya le enseñaría a ese hombre a respetar a los demás. Por sobre todas las cosas ella era una mujer precavida que se preparó en las artes de la lucha con espada así como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Byakuya nunca se opuso a ello y era ahora cuando en verdad se sentía agradecida por aquel gesto de su padre, su linaje demandaba un excelente uso de la espada y ella no fue la excepción.

El corpulento hombre levantó de nueva cuenta su improvisada arma con toda la intención de golpear a Rukia, pero lo que el desagradable sujeto no sabía era que ella estaba estudiándolo detenidamente buscando el punto exacto para asestarle un certero golpe y despojarlo del palo de madera.

Fue él quien trató de atacar primero guiado por la furia hacia la entrometida mujer, no obstante detuvo su actuar a medio camino cuando su arma se partió a la mitad, una reluciente espada y un cegador brillo lo descolocó momentáneamente.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—la amenaza del recién llegado flotó en el aire, tornándolo en una masa densa.

— ¿Qué?—El hombre volcó toda su atención al dueño de dicha espada y quien por cierto profirió semejantes palabras.

Ichigo permanecía con la mirada clavada en él. Estaba furioso de eso no cabía la menor duda.

—Déjala—fue tajante al respecto—y en cuanto a ti, te dije que te quedaras donde te indiqué—se dirigió ahora a Rukia con una rápida mirada de reproche ¿por qué debía ser tan terca? Formaba parte de su naturaleza al parecer.

—Te tardaste—le reprochó Rukia de vuelta. Ella fue lo bastante paciente como podía ser—y no te metas, estoy por demostrarle a este hombre a no golpear a criaturas inocentes.

El sujeto se tensó aun más tras las palabras de Rukia.

—Oye creo que debes enseñarle a tu mujer a mantener la boca cerrada frente a un hombre y mostrar respeto—gruñó el sujeto en dirección a Ichigo—pero en vista de que no lo has hecho tú, tendré que hacerlo yo.

El corpulento comerciante intentó avanzar en dirección a Rukia pero Ichigo le incrustó el mango de su espada a un costado del estomago sacándole el aire y dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo, eso al menos detuvo el paso del hombre y les dio un poco de tiempo.

Aprovechando esta breve oportunidad, el pelinaranja enfundó su espada y se apresuró a tomar la mano de Rukia para salir huyendo de ahí. Era mejor no hacer un escándalo mayor. Pero al parecer la menuda mujer no pensaba lo mismo y reprochó todo el camino de vuelta al palacio, Ichigo consideró que su salida había llegado a su fin.

… *************

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás molesto Ichigo.

Para ese entonces ambos ya estaban seguros en uno de los jardines aledaños al palacio. El corazón de Ichigo palpitaba a mil revoluciones por minuto o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo al posar una mano sobre su pecho, sobresaltándolo ante tal agitación.

— ¿Te parece poco lo que hiciste en el pueblo al retar a ese sujeto? ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo?—le espetó casi fúrico y al borde de un pequeño colapso ¿Cuándo entendería al fin que ella no era un ser omnipotente?

Rukia desvió la mirada de él fingiendo indiferencia ante sus palabras, ¿Por qué no podía entender su proceder? Ella estaba completamente segura de que estando en su situación haría exactamente lo mismo.

—Simplemente aquél hombre hubiese recibido su merecido—soltó sin querer sonar pretenciosa. Ella no se tentaría el corazón al adjudicar un castigo a un hombre como ese. Detestaba la injusticia.

Ichigo se dejó caer al pasto y golpeó las palmas en las rodillas cuando se sentó sobre sus propios pies, era lo único que podía hacer para apaciguar un poco el repentino y cada vez más creciente descontento ante la actitud de su compañera. Bien, la arrogancia ya había sobrepasado el límite en algún punto.

— ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedes hacer lo que quieras?—le cuestionó con un tono de reproche—si le hubieses hecho algo al comerciante créeme que el menor de tus problemas sería el sujeto, estabas por exponerte frente a todos los del pueblo y tal vez tú hubieses terminado…

Dejó las palabras flotando en el aire. Imaginar a Rukia rodeada por guardias y custodiada hacia algún lugar en el palacio para ser sometida a quien sabe qué castigo por su padre le perturbó. Byakuya podría parecer demasiado indulgente con ella pero Ichigo sabía que hasta aquel hombre tendría un límite, aunado a esto su actual situación con el matrimonio la hacía caminar por la cuerda floja y su incierto destino pendía de ese delgado hilo.

Le miró incrédula, y sin expresión alguna que delatara su frustración y enojo, permaneció callada el tiempo suficiente antes de dar a Ichigo su réplica.

— ¡Tú no viste lo que yo vi! El terror en los ojos de esa pequeña era enorme Ichigo ¿tú no harías lo mismo si esa pequeña fuese hija tuya o una hermana?—ahora fue el turno de Rukia cuestionar sobre la decisión de Ichigo ante alguna delicada situación.

La respuesta fue certera. Lo haría, era su deber después de todo y al igual que ella, a él no le gustaba que aquellos con mayor poder abusaran sin razón de los que no podían defenderse, era injusto por donde se le mirase.

—Sólo sé más cuidadosa, el mundo exterior es diferente fuera de estas paredes—no podía dimensionar el significado de dicha afirmación pero Ichigo tenía la certeza de una sola cosa, ellos no dudarán en asesinar si se sentían intimidados, era el instinto más primitivo en cualquier hombre o mujer.

El chico notó entonces en ella la mirada perdida en la nada, como si estuviese cavilando infinitas posibilidades y aún cuando sabía que no era del todo cierto, la vista de una Rukia pensativa le causó bastante gracia. Eran pocas las veces en las que podía contemplarla de esa manera. Callada y quieta. No el torbellino de curiosidad y vitalidad que era siempre, oponiéndose a él como si de un juego se tratase, un juego en la que ella la mayoría de las veces conseguía la victoria sin mayor esfuerzo. No obstante esa tarde él consiguió que ella acatara una de sus órdenes, o al menos lo había hecho por una breve fracción de tiempo al dejarla en aquella esquina mientras él se ausentaba. Y ahora que la impresión del momento quedó atrás, recordó algo importante.

Rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando.

—Toma—llamó la atención de Rukia al tiempo que estiraba una de sus manos hacia ella exhibiendo algo en su palma.

Rukia observó atentamente el objeto, sus ojos brillaron a causa de la sorpresa.

— ¿Esto es?—cuestionó un tanto dubitativa ante tan repentino gesto de Ichigo.

—No es a lo que estás acostumbrada pero te vi observando uno parecido en los puestos—casi por instinto Ichigo se llevó la mano a la nuca. Vergüenza. Su típico rasgo se hacía presente. Se rascó un poco, enrollando alguno de sus largos mechones en sus dedos.

La pelinegra tomó el objeto en sus pequeñas manos. Una peineta, tal vez no era oro o plata pero era hermosa, y la flor de cerezo que la adornaba hacía constar aquello. La contempló unos minutos más para después afianzarla entre sus dedos.

— ¿Fue por esto que me abandonaste a mi suerte entre ese mar de gente?—le sostuvo la mirada al pelinaranja esperando una respuesta.

— Sólo lo vi y creí que te gustaría, así que tómalo y cállate. —se apresuró a responder cortando súbitamente cualquier dramatismo en ella, cuando Rukia se empecinaba en algo no descansaba hasta sacarlo de quicio.

Casi de inmediato la pelinegra se colocó la peineta. Con sumo cuidado tomó una sección de su cabello con la peineta haciendo que ésta se quedara fija en su lugar.

— ¿Y bien?—ladeó un poco la cabeza para que su amigo pudiese apreciar mejor el accesorio.

No podía negar que se le veía precioso, quizás no fuese la peineta lo que brillara con tanta intensidad ante sus ojos sino la persona que lo portaba. Rukia era una excelente persona, sus defectos no opacaban las virtudes de la chica.

—No lo pierdas ¿oíste? Porque no pienso comprarte otra—la mataría si eso sucedía, la encaró por una fracción de segundo, tiempo en el que ella le devolvió el gesto, ella simplemente lo miró de mala manera.

Ichigo era bien conocido por estropear los momentos con su cabezonería.

…

Ishida Ryuken era un hombre visionario de aspecto estoico y un porte extraordinario, un soberano incuestionable que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su pueblo, incluso sacrificar la voluntad de su propio hijo.

—Será cuestión de tiempo Uryuu—aseguró al muchacho quien le enviaba una mirada escéptica desde su posición frente a él en la ostentosa habitación—Kuchiki aprenderá asumir su papel como tu mujer una vez se casen—o al menos es lo que esperaría de ella.

La doncella era una muchacha arisca que parecía ir en contra de toda norma social, una rebelde que su hijo se encargaría de encaminar y domar; él sin embargo nunca tuvo aquel problema pues su esposa fue una mujer sumisa que jamás puso en jaque su autoridad, podría doblegarla y aún así ella no pondría oposición alguna en ello.

—No me soporta ¿no te ha quedado claro aún?—y ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de la actitud desdeñosa de la chica para con él, si tan sólo fuese alguien dulce y amable como Inoue entonces no tendría problema alguno en desposarla—esto no funcionará—se avecinaba un infierno para ambos con esa unión y su padre parecía no querer ver la realidad de su situación.

Ryuken endureció su semblante antes de hablar—nunca esperé nada de ti Uryuu y ahora que la oportunidad se presenta para demostrarme lo contrario lo único que haces es quejarte ante tu incompetencia.

Las palabras de su padre se clavaron en lo profundo de su ser como un montón de cuchillas que apuñalaban su pobre y quebrada alma; lo sabía, desde muy pequeño Ishida era testigo del desprecio que su propio padre sentía hacia él, con cada gesto con cada palabra o mirada el sentimiento siempre era el mismo, ningún rastro de afecto en él sólo demandas que debían cumplirse al pie de la letra como si con eso pudiese condicionar su cariño hacia el joven.

—Tú no entiendes Ryuken—las desdeñosas palabras lograron que la insolencia de Uryuu saliera a flote para permitirse llamarlo por su nombre—no puedo casarme con una desconocida que me odia sólo para que tú obtengas parte del reino de Kuchiki Byakuya—a costa suya mejor dicho era que su padre buscaba un beneficio ¿Dónde quedaba la diplomacia?

—Y ¿tú crees que a mí me preguntaron lo que quería cuando me obligaron a casarme con tu madre muchacho insolente?—los matrimonios forzados eran típicos para personas de la realeza evitando así que la sangre real se mezclara con el proletariado—y la única razón por la que acepté fue por los dotes que tu madre recibiría—lanzó para dejar en claro su punto.

¿Amor? ¡Tonterías!

—Ahora es tu deber como futuro gobernante velar por tu pueblo—y siendo él el único heredero posible en el reino—Kuchiki es la única hija de Byakuya por lo que por derecho de nacimiento la corona es suya y siendo una mujer es obvio que necesita a un rey para ejercer su derecho a ésta, una vez que te cases con ella todos esos derechos pasaran directamente a ti así como sus dotes.

Podría sonar ambiciosa la visión de Ryuken pero la chica proveía la seguridad del poder y de las riquezas. Por años ambos reinos tuvieron diferencias y jamás se llegó a un acuerdo que los conciliara en su totalidad, ahora todo embonaba a la perfección y la responsabilidad recaía únicamente en esos dos.

—Eso sólo avivará el odio que siente hacia mí—racionalizó Uryuu, si ahora Rukia lo odiaba eso no sería nada en comparación con lo que sentiría al saber que se relevaría a ella de todo poder y que sería él quien administrara su inmensurable fortuna.

—Esa muchachita tendrá que hacerse a la idea o Byakuya la desheredará.

Y en todo caso era la misma suerte que le deparaba en ambas situaciones.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su discusión que no se percataron de la presencia que los escuchaba tras la pequeña rendija de la puerta. Rukia agradeció enormemente el descuido de Uryuu Ishida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Pido una pequeña disculpa por el retraso en la actualización, no he tenido bastante tiempo como quisiera para editar y subir los capítulos, quise compensar esto con un poco de Ichiruki al principio, algo ligero para después exponer las verdaderas intenciones en el matrimonio de Rukia con Ishida, aunque honestamente esa no es la prioridad de este fic.**

 **Lo que vendrá después tal vez sea algo trillado y medio fumado pero espero puedan adaptarse a eso XD**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus lindos reviews chicas, me alegra saber que esta historia les gusta.**

 **Yurakawasagami: gracias, realmente creo que soy una IshiHime de closet y desarrollar un poco esa relación entre ambos personajes no me cuesta casi nada XD esta es la segunda historia en la que la desarrollo y me gusta cómo van las cosas entre ambos, sí es triste ver que por ahora es algo platónico y unilateral. Con respecto a Urahara sólo puedo decir que él es el artífice de todo lo que vendrá en el fic, junto a Yoruichi por supuesto y una personita más que es de vital importancia, bueno es todo lo que puedo decir, espero que este capítulo fuese de tu agrado y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **L3oon: pues aquí está uno de los momentos IR que habrá en el fic, por ahora es algo un tanto neutral. Y no, las razones de Ishida para acatar semejante orden provienen de su padre. Ufff lo que no hará Rukia para zafarse pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo y sobre seguir los pasos de Byakuya pues coffcoffesperayverascoffcoff Urahara es alguien importante en la historia aún cuando aparente no ser más que el loco del pueblo. Con respecto a Orihime y la visión que le he dado a este personaje, sólo es algo momentáneo y conforme avance un poco la historia ya te darás cuenta de un par de cosas, no planeo hacer del personaje una maldita, suelo jugar un poco con esta característica en ella no obstante la considero como una chica tierna a su manera y bastante torpe en el buen sentido pero que ante todo es una humana con defectos.**

 **Pd: ya capté gracias por la aclaración lo de concho XD**

 **Linithamonre77: de hecho no, la relación entre esos dos se inclina más hacia la camaradería, eso cambiará gradualmente en los siguientes capítulos no te preocupes. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y nos leemos en la próxima, un abrazo psicológico de mi parte y saludos.**

 **Inverse L. Reena: Efectivamente XD lo siento pero amo el cliché (x2), me encantaría hacer digievolucionar a Inoue, tal vez tome tu comentario para hacer algo con ella en los siguientes capítulos igual no quiero hacerla quedar como la maldita de la historia o una inútil. La historia ya está prácticamente terminada y sólo estoy editando y subiendo los capítulos así que descuida, y sí lo mejor es no dar importancia a ese tipo de criaturas que claman por atención de nuestro lado del fandom.**

 **Yoli: descuida mujer comprendo tus razones y ya sabes que igual te agradezco por la paciencia que me tienes sabiendo lo holgazana que soy. Trato de adaptar las personalidades pero ya sabes al menos a mi me cuesta horrores apegarme a las personalidades de estos dos, por lo general suelo romperme la cabeza para que su interacción sea lo más natural posible sin que se torne un Ooc. Awww muchas gracias por leer mis fics te noticeo Yoli XD y a mi también me encanta meter a Ishida en mis fics, no sé le da una chispa a la relación que puede entablar el pelinaranja, ese amistad-rivalidad entre ambos me encanta. No desperdicies palabras Yoli, es mejor ignorar y no darles la atención que quieren, me da igual si quieren venir a joderme, sé quiénes son esas personitas aunque lo nieguen por lo que ya no tomo enserio sus tonterías.**

 **Nosomi-chan: de nada y perdón por la demora, ya saben este va a tardar de una a dos semanas en actualizar XD hasta la próxima.**

 **Emina: al contrario gracias a ti chica por pasarte a leerlas y comentar, espero sean de tu agrado.**

 **Natsumi: descuida es comprensible, el fanart y la uni consumieron el tiempo, por cierto hermoso fanart espero ganes ;) creo que se me pasó ese pequeño detalle, fue algo impulsivo el cambio de Nick lo siento. No te ensañes con el pobre Ishida, suficiente tiene con Ryuken, ahora sabemos porque hace aquello y también vemos su debate interno, jajaja digamos que Ichigo trata de no causar muchos problemas aunque ganas no le faltan, tal vez si haga falta esa típica interacción entre ambos, lo voy a tomar en cuenta. Y con respecto a Rukia y si va seguir los pasos de Byakuya pues… te lo dejo de tarea ¿tú qué crees? Estoy tratando de tomar referencias del libro y basarme en eso pero ya sabes, mis adaptaciones no son muy fieles que digamos XD, Ichigo siempre va a ser un cabezota que no te quede la duda de eso mujer, nos leemos en la próxima y en el privado, cuídate.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima y disculpen por actualizar tan tarde.**


	4. Obstinación de la princesa

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Ichiruki y leve IshiHime, posible Ooc y UA.**

 **Capítulo 4. La obstinación de la princesa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERMIA.-** _Le miro con semblante adusto, y sin embargo me ama._

 **ELENA.-** _¡Ah! si vuestro enojo pudiera enseñar a mis sonrisas semejante destreza_

 **HERMIA.-** _Lo maldigo, y sin embargo me ama._

 **ELENA.-** _¡Si pudieran mis súplicas obtener semejante afecto!_

 **HERMIA.-** _Cuanto más le aborrezco, más tenazmente me persigue._

 **ELENA.-** _¡Cuanto más le amo, más me aborrece!_

 **HERMIA.-** _Su insensatez no es culpa mía, Elena._

 **ELENA.-** _No, pero lo es de vuestra belleza. Ya quisiera yo ser culpable de esa falta._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rukia realizó una breve pausa para mirar en derredor y la espada recayó pesadamente a un lado levantando una estela de fino polvo. Contempló con admiración las marcas hechas a la pared, delgados hilos que se enredaban en patrones erráticos como en esos momentos lo eran sus emociones.

Fue capaz de soltar una pesada exhalación junto a una breve maldición, apenas audible para la persona que en esos momentos la acompañaba, miró a Inoue de soslayo; la muchacha permanecía a un lado de pie sin decir una sola palabra, pero aunque se le mirara distraída Rukia sabía que ella estaba atenta a sus movimientos con el arma entre sus manos. Hacía eones que ambas no pisaban aquel lugar, un ala del palacio que durante años permaneció en ruinas y el que Rukia había ocupado como su área de entrenamiento personal; cada marca era una huella imborrable de su experiencia en el pasado.

—Kuchiki-san deberías descansar—dijo Inoue sosteniendo la funda de la preciosa espada, no lo admitiría pero aquella arma era hipnotizante, el brillo que desprendía le recordaba al hielo invernal bajo los primeros rayos del sol primaveral.

¿Descansar? Ni pensarlo, las ansias acometían en contra suya haciendo que la vitalidad emergiera de cada poro de su piel y volcándola en ataques enérgicos contra la desgastada pared de piedra.

—Lo siento Inoue pero puedes regresar a tus labores, no tienes que esperar ahí de pie—Rukia malinterpretó el apremiante comentario de la muchacha sin poder comprender que dichas palabras cargaban preocupación—te he sacado de tus ocupaciones.

Inoue apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo de la imagen de Rukia, su aura emanaba desesperación y rabia pura cuando la divisó por el largo pasillo en su trayecto desconocido. Sin pensarlo un segundo siguió a Rukia en su recorrido hacia el salón de armamento y la vio tomar su preciosa espada en manos para después dirigirse en completo silencio hasta ese vasto espacio. Fue aún más consciente de su fúrica actitud cuando la vio empuñar el arma lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra hacia la maltrecha superficie. Algo andaba muy mal.

—No es eso—murmuró la joven a Rukia—Kuchiki-san no te encuentras bien, no sé lo que sucedió con el joven Ishida pero estoy segura que todo se arreglara muy pronto—Inoue esbozó una linda sonrisa, en la que Rukia reconoció inocencia e ignorancia.

Inoue era una muchacha soñadora y tierna, pero también era una chica que en ocasiones no miraba el mundo de una manera realista, ahora, la ignorancia que reflejaba se debía a sus palabras y a la falta de conocimiento ante la situación que Rukia estaba viviendo. Reconocía el optimismo en ella y le hubiese gustado guardar un poco consigo pero sabía a la perfección que aquello eran solo falacias que proporcionaban absurdas expectativas de algo que no podía ser.

—Será mejor que regreses—Rukia no tenía la intención de que su voz sonara gélida pero no pudo controlarla. Le tendió la mano a la muchacha exigiendo así la funda de su preciada espada.

La mirada de Orihime cayó al suelo, específicamente hacia sus pies. Aun con este repentino gesto ante el reconocimiento de la molestia de su presencia se acercó a Rukia para entregarle el objeto, levantó la mirada el instante en el que Rukia cogió de sus manos la funda y entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de la morena, sus ojos se habían ablandado cuando la miró, volviendo a ser la Rukia de antaño.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas con mi padre eso es todo ¿entiendes?—y así era, la única razón por la que no la quería ahí era para evitar un conflicto con su padre. Inoue era una de las personas que apreciaba y a pesar de todo, jamás la consideró un estorbo ni mucho menos aún con su naturaleza atolondrada—iré en una hora—aseguró con la fuerte convicción de que así sería, el tiempo que necesitaba para reflexionar sobre el asunto que estrujaba su pecho.

La soledad a veces resultaba la mejor compañía en situaciones difíciles, esa era una valiosa lección que Orihime aprendió de Rukia. La Kuchiki nunca fue una mujer convencional pero los años habían acoplado ciertos hábitos en ella que Inoue ya consideraba normales, habían cosas que incluso no podría solucionar por arte de magia. _"Ojalá pudiera"_ se dijo con total sinceridad en su sentir. Lo que fuese que le estuviese sucediendo a Rukia esperaba que se solucionase en la brevedad de lo posible.

—Y tú—habló de repente Rukia mirando más allá de la silueta de Orihime—deja de esconderte como un fantasma, asustarás a alguien.

Inoue volvió la mirada por encima de sus hombros para mirar a quien Rukia acusaba de espectro, se encontró con la mirada de Ichigo y su cuerpo se estremeció de inmediato. Esa mirada que para ella parecía enigmática y que lograba petrificarla en un instante; el color ocre en sus orbes en ocasiones parecía oscurecerse y otras simplemente adquirían un brillo especial cual oro fundido. Ahora, esos mismos ojos resplandecían y ella sabía muy bien por qué.

El chico hizo caso omiso al comentario de Rukia y avanzó con pasos silenciosos hasta ellas. Ichigo era más bien un centinela en aquella mansión, no podía darse el lujo de perder de vista a esa caprichosa enana aún cuando ella se empecinara en esconderse en algún recoveco de la ostentosa propiedad.

—Hola Inoue—saludó a la muchacha con toda la cordialidad de la que era posible, la cual a decir verdad no era mucha, Ichigo siempre fue un muchacho tosco y en ocasiones hostil con otros, pero había algo en Inoue que le impedía ser del todo grosero con ella.

El sonrojo en la muchacha fue más que evidente y ocurrió casi de inmediato sin que pudiera evitarlo. Esperó que nadie notara que su cara ardía en presencia del muchacho.

— ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? Se suponía que estarías entrenando—ahora el pelinaranja volcó toda su atención a Rukia con una reprimenda.

Rukia realizaba un excelente uso con la espada, de eso no tenía la menor duda, tal como su padre y su abuelo, el linaje Kuchiki lo exigía. Pero a pesar de ello su conocimiento y técnicas se limitaban a objetivos inanimados en situaciones fingidas; aquel día sin embargo había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar sus dones al hombre impetuoso que se atrevía a maltratar a la pequeña criatura. Los temblorosos ojos esmeralda de la pequeña le infundieron el valor necesario para actuar y de no haber sido por la intervención de Ichigo quizás ella le hubiese dado su merecido y de paso practicar la teoría de su entrenamiento.

—Estoy entrenando ¿no lo ves?—rectificó Rukia alzando la espada en sus manos, asumiendo así una posición de ataque, una actitud retadora tan típica en ella.

Al menos Rukia podría considerar _"entrenar"_ a la masacre del cual la pared fue víctima. De no haber sido por el infortunado incidente con los Ishida ella estaría pateándole el trasero a Ichigo en el entrenamiento. Su estremecimiento ante la develación fue tal que logró desviar su camino del objetivo real, el cual era encontrar su arma para después ir a uno de los jardines del palacio en donde se suponía que Ichigo aguardaba impaciente -como siempre- y con ese ceño permanentemente fruncido tan distintivo en su persona.

Ichigo se detuvo a contemplar la maltrecha y resquebrajada pared y su mirada escéptica dictaminó que aquella pobre excusa de entrenamiento significaba algo, pero trató de obviar el motivo del aparente enojo de Rukia y su desahogo con el objeto inanimado.

—No, sólo estás arruinando las paredes—el tono de Ichigo fue condescendiente y su mirada una silenciosa pero certera acusación—lleva tu pequeño trasero al jardín ahora, ó—dejó la amenaza flotando en el aire cuando se giró enfilando hacia la puerta -o lo que quedaba de esa estructura que más bien eran vestigios- esperando que ella lo siguiera.

Instintivamente Inoue se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder creer lo que Ichigo estaba haciendo, una total falta de respeto hacia Rukia, no sabía cuántas libertades se tomaba el pelinaranja para con ella, es decir eran amigos pero al parecer el Kurosaki había sobrepasado el límite de lo permitido en la interacción con la joven ¿Qué pensaría el padre de Rukia sobre aquello? Pero lo más importante no eran las connotaciones del rey Kuchiki sino las suyas ¿Cuál era realmente el grado de confianza en esos dos?

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—chilló Inoue halando de la manga a Ichigo para que se retractara de sus palabras—no puedes hablarle así a Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo volvió la mirada hacia ella en ese instante, el muchacho la miró con cierto gesto de cariño ante su reprimenda. Las mejillas infladas de la chica le causaron cierta calidez en el pecho pues en ella veía reflejaba a su propia madre; Orihime Inoue guardaba cierto parecido con su madre, no sólo físicamente sino también la actitud torpe y gentil. Quizás fuese aquello lo que le hacía tenerle cierto cariño a la doncella.

—Entonces dile a ella que no sea una terca testaruda que hace lo que se le venga en gana.

Su terquedad era parte de ella, era lo que la extravagante cabellera naranja era para Ichigo; un sello distintivo ¿pedirle que no lo fuera? ¡Imposible! No era algo que pudiese ser removido de su cuerpo así como así.

—Como quieras—fue lo único que dijo Rukia antes de adelantarse a Ichigo e Inoue.

Sus pies la llevarían directamente a dónde Ichigo había indicado, una manera autómata de funcionar cuando su mente se encontraba en otra dirección.

…

Rukia sonrío cuando vio la palidez en Ichigo, ¿quería entrenar? Bien, entonces le daría la dicha de su entrenamiento si es lo que realmente necesitaba. La muchacha embistió una vez más, pateó ligeramente a Shirayuki para instarla a precipitarse en la marcha, la hermosa yegua cedió a la orden de su dueña y emprendió el recorrido.

Fue enserio cuando desenfundó su espada apuntando directamente hacia el objetivo que se aproximaba a ella: Ichigo.

—Estás loca—y él lo estaba aun más por darle cuerda a sus ocurrencias, lo más lógico en aquella situación era estar asustado y negarse rotundamente una y otra vez. Sorprendentemente él no lo estaba—pero no me contendré así que no quiero que llores cuando termines en el suelo Rukia.

Inoue se mantenía a un lado agitando las manos y gritando a todo pulmón para evitar que ambos cometieran una locura y salieran heridos. Se suponía que Ichigo era el más cuerdo pero no había denegado la propuesta de Rukia sobre entrenar la lucha de espadas montados sobre sus respectivos caballos ¿Quién se creían? ¿Es que acaso pensaban que eso era una especie de cruzada?

Ambos avanzaron con férrea determinación, ambos caballos galopaban impulsados por sus frenéticos dueños a quienes por cierto parecía importarles un bledo lo que pudiese ocurrir. Shirayuki y Zanguetsu se encontraron a medio camino pero fue Rukia quien tomó la iniciativa golpeando a Ichigo a un costado con el mango de la espada para hacerlo caer al suelo. La estatura petit de Rukia le permitía mantenerse fuera del alcance del chico, valiéndose de eso y de su agilidad fue que hizo a Ichigo perder el control y tambalearse.

Orihime quien minutos antes se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos sólo fue capaz de percibir la caída con un sonido sordo, aunado a esto, el alarido de Ichigo y el relinchar de Zanguetsu al quedarse sin jinete. Se descubrió los ojos para ser consciente de la situación del pelinaranja y la sonrisa de satisfacción en Rukia. Había ocasiones en las que se preocupaba sobre manera por esos dos.

— ¡Levántate! Aun no acabo contigo—la mirada de Rukia denotaba orgullo absoluto. Parecía que al fin el alumno había superado al maestro.

Ichigo se levantó tratando así también de recoger su dignidad y el poco orgullo que le quedaban. Le había dolido, sí, pero no se daría el lujo de demostrarlo ante ella, guardaría sus gritos y alaridos de dolor para otro momento en un lugar más privado. Se desempolvó un poco la ropa y el cabello, podía jurar que tal vez tragó un poco de aquel polvo.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes?—preguntó despreocupadamente disfrazando su molestia, Rukia estaba volcando lo que fuese que le estuviese sucediendo en esos ataques, estaba yendo enserio, jamás la vio lanzarse así, envuelta en furia hacia él—ahora es mi turno—prometió. No quería sonar infantil pero era lo justo, princesa o no, ella recibiría su merecido.

Fue por Zanguetsu para cumplir su promesa, se subió a él con la firme intención de hacer valer su palabra, Rukia lo hacía muy enserio entonces él también. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Inoue lo detuvo.

—Kurosaki-kun por favor, Byakuya-sama podría echarte del palacio si Rukia-chan se lastima.

" _ **Y en todo caso Kuchiki-san podría ser la que te lastime"**_ caviló en silencio. Ambas posibilidades eran factibles y en todo caso ninguna era buena, debía hacer algo al respecto.

Ichigo desestimó las palabras de Inoue al desenfundar su espada, era irónico que él acusara de testaruda a Rukia cuando Ichigo era de la misma calaña que ella.

Ante la actitud del pelinaranja, Inoue se resignó a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta ella soltó los amarres de la montura de Zanguetsu, si Ichigo iba a caer no sería por obra de Rukia, sería mucho peor que cayera muerto o malherido en lo que ellos consideraban un simple entrenamiento. Se alejó un par de pasos de él para contemplar lo que se avecinaba.

De nueva cuenta ambos jóvenes se precipitaron en una carrera desenfrenada alzando de manera amenazante sus armas con la promesa de un encuentro inolvidable en el que ambas hojas chocarían por la supremacía, no obstante el anhelo se vio truncado cuando Ichigo cayó estrepitosamente antes de encontrarse con la espada de Rukia. El pelinaranja golpeó el suelo levantando consigo una estela de espeso polvo que llenó el aire a su alrededor.

Rukia frenó de lleno a Shirayuki sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué fue eso? Ella ni siquiera alcanzó a tocarlo ¡estaba a varios metros del punto de encuentro!

Bajó de Shirayuki y arrojó su arma a un lado para correr hacia Ichigo, miró de soslayo como Inoue hacía lo mismo. Ambas se situaron junto al pelinaranja quien se sobaba insistentemente la parte baja de la espalda, lo escucharon soltar un par de maldiciones en el acto.

—Kurosaki-kun ¿estás bien?—la culpa afloró en Inoue al ver el semblante de dolor en Ichigo. _**"Al menos no fue la espada de Kuchiki-san"**_ pensó para tratar de aliviar ese sentimiento.

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta de Ichigo ante la interrogante de la chica.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió idiota? Estabas sobre Zanguetsu y luego en el suelo.

¿Qué sucedió? Ni él mismo podía explicar lo que Rukia le cuestionaba. Fue breve e inesperado que no fue siquiera consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rukia miró tras Ichigo y entonces notó la montura del caballo ¡eso era! La caída se debía al descuido de Ichigo con el artefacto. Recogió la montura para enseñársela a Ichigo.

—Se desató—dictaminó segura de sus palabras ante los hechos y evidencia que sostenía en sus manos.

El pelinaranja echó un vistazo receloso al objeto, de no ser por esa cosa estaba seguro que le hubiese dado su merecido a Rukia.

—Sigamos—quería la revancha a como diera lugar, no perdería por su aparente incompetencia al atar los ornamentos de su caballo.

Inoue soltó una larga y desasosegada exhalación, estaba cansada de la actitud de ambos. Si querían matarse ¡que lo hicieran! Aunque otra parte de ella rogaba porque algo los detuviera. Tal como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, alguien se les unió, llamando insistentemente a la pequeña Kuchiki.

Ishida Uryuu se aproximó a ellos solicitando hablar con Rukia, la mirada en la Kuchiki denotaba la falta de disposición a su pedido.

—Es necesario Kuchiki—trató de disuadirla. Ishida no podría aceptar un no por respuesta, al menos no ahora.

Rukia supuso que quería poner en marcha lo que su padre le había dicho una hora antes, trataría de ganársela con esa actitud hipócrita y embustera. No obstante ella no caería en su retorcido y ambicioso juego ahora que conocía la verdad tras toda esa insistencia en consumar el matrimonio, sin diplomacia de por medio y guiándose por su ambición no cedería o bajaría la guardia ante él.

—Lárgate—fue tajante al respecto, si se quedaba ahí por mucho más tiempo tal vez correría el peligro de que ella le enterrara la espada en el pecho.

La hostilidad en Rukia fue más de lo que él pudo soportar, odiaba la altanería en ella y había roto el límite de su paciencia. Contra todo pronóstico tomó a la chica del brazo con toda la intención de arrastrarla a algún lugar en el que pudieran hablar.

—Te dijo que te largaras—la ira relampagueó en los ojos de Ichigo. De inmediato detuvo a Ishida tomando su mano para librar a Rukia de su agarre—así que suéltala, ella no irá a ningún lugar contigo.

Ishida miró desde la palma de la mano de Ichigo hasta donde este terminaba para después mirar su rostro, no se sorprendió en absoluto de la insolencia del muchacho al reconocerlo como aquel mal perdedor con el que se entretuvo parte de la mañana.

—Tu sirviente es un insolente Kuchiki, veo que tu padre es muy indulgente con los plebeyos—las palabras estaban dirigidas a Rukia pero en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual con Ichigo para mirar la reacción que tendría.

—No soy su sirviente—aclaró Ichigo, en realidad aun si lo fuese no era una ofensa para él—soy uno de los caballeros del palacio y tengo como deber proteger a Byakuya y a Rukia de cualquier amenaza—le dejó muy en claro a Ishida que por amenaza se refería a él.

Él captó de inmediato el mensaje—y yo no soy una amenaza—devolvió—soy el prometido de Kuchiki y como tal sólo ejerzo mi derecho sobre ella.

Rukia advirtió el verdadero significado de las palabras de Ishida y la simple insinuación de ella como una propiedad más le repugnó. Ella no era una cosa a la que podía vender al mejor postor y él no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella para llamarla a su antojo esperando que con tronar los dedos ella corriera a su encuentro ¡era denigrante!

—Ichigo sabe cuál es su lugar pero parece que tú no entiendes cuál es el tuyo, no soy ni seré nada de tu propiedad—proclamó con voz fuerte y clara la morena deteniendo a Ichigo con una mano y fulminando con la mirada a Ishida. ¿Quién se creía?

—Eso lo veremos Kuchiki, al final no tendrás más opción que doblegarte ante mí cuando tu padre me ceda tu mano esta noche.

Rukia contempló el rostro de Ishida, el cual no mostraba un ápice de vacilación o dicha sino una absoluta miseria que se hacía palpable para cualquiera. No obstante trató de disimular aquello con el estoicismo que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Esta noche?—susurró Rukia. No levantó la voz pero la furia estallaba en ella. Según tenía entendido, su padre le había asegurado que sería sólo una decisión la que marcaría su destino ese día, no obstante Byakuya Kuchiki decidió por ella desde mucho antes. La decepción cayó sobre ella como un pesado yunque que logró aplastar su alma.

Sin dar explicación a nadie salió corriendo de ahí.

…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—reclamó furiosa a su padre.

Byakuya quien se encontraba cortando unas rosas en el jardín se volvió para mirar a su hija quien al parecer demandaba toda su atención. Ahí de pie y bastante agitada se encontraba Rukia.

—Explícate—fue su única respuesta.

La chica se acercó más a él, irguiéndose a más no poder antes de hablar—el matrimonio con Ishida es solo una fachada para unir los reinos pues una vez que me case será él sobre quien recaiga todo el poder—la furia en sus palabras brotaba sin poder evitarlo.

Byakuya se contrarió ante la noticia de su hija preguntándose de dónde demonios había sacado tan absurda conjetura. Dejó a un lado las delicadas flores cuidando de no pincharse con las espinas y se aproximó a Rukia.

—No estás entendiendo nada Rukia— ¿acaso no fue lo bastante claro tres días atrás cuando habló con ella sobre la situación?—ambos conservaran el poder, decidirán e impondrán juntos—Byakuya trató de ser cuidadoso en su explicación hablándole a su hija como a una niña pequeña, usando manzanas y peras.

—Yo lo escuché de Ryuken cuando se lo decía a su hijo—tan fuerte y claro como si dicha conversación fuese entre ellos tres—sólo quiere mis dotes.

 _Inconcebible_. Fue lo primero que pensó Byakuya al respecto y se negaba a creer que Ishida Ryuken se estuviese aprovechando de la situación para semejante bajeza, ante todo se suponía que era un hombre intachable al igual que él, un hombre de la nobleza.

Pero entonces un intrusivo pensamiento vino a la mente de Byakuya ¿Rukia estaría inventando todo aquello como una pobre excusa para evitar la inminente boda? Es decir la muchacha juraba y perjuraba que no sería participe de dicha unión y era normal tratar de evitar que se llevara a cabo a como diera lugar; la decepción sobrevino al entendimiento y en este caso al malentendido del que Byakuya era ignorante.

Eso no podía seguir de semejante manera y quizás era tiempo de educar con mano firme a su hija, años atrás se consideró un padre indulgente en memoria de su esposa Hisana a quien le prometió cuidar a su hija de cualquier cosa; se dejó llevar quizás por el cariño que sentía hacia su hija y por el vivo retrato de su esposa en ésta, pero ya no más.

Rukia era una adulta con responsabilidades y ahora debía actuar como tal, los juegos habían quedado en el pasado enterrados en su niñez y era tiempo de abrir los ojos a la realidad.

—Sin importar qué, te casarás con Ishida Uryuu en la fecha pactada por nosotros—dictaminó con voz gélida, siendo un tempano de hielo para evitar que la mirada suplicante de Rukia derritiera la poca voluntad que podría tener hacia ella—y no discutiré más al respecto Rukia.

Si antes estaba molesta ahora estaba horrorizada ante la postura que su padre había adoptado, al que tenía frente a ella era un total desconocido que la vendía como carne fresca al mejor postor.

—No lo haré—soltó sin poder evitarlo.

Y por desgracia fueron las palabras que su padre no estaba dispuesto a escuchar de ella.

—Entonces no me queda más opción que desconocerte como mi hija y exiliarte a un internado Rukia—Byakuya vio el reflejo del odio en los ojos de su hija y eso le dolió—ahora prepárate para la cena de esta noche, Ishida pedirá tu mano.

Todo en Byakuya indicaba que estaba hablando enserio y solo esperaba que su hija comprendiera que lo único que hacía era velar por su bienestar.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Hola chicas disculpen la demora de estas semanas, he estado arreglando unos problemas con mi universidad y por si fuese poco me he empecinado en volver a ver Dragon Ball Z y después de eso la curiosidad me ganó para ver Dragon Ball Súper así que he estado en modo zombie por estas semanas, lo siento u.u (por cierto creo que Vegeta terminó de gustarme XD y ahora busco como loca fics de Vegeta x Bulma) ¿a alguien más le gusta esa shipp?

Bueno ahora respecto al capítulo y al fic, he hecho un montón de cambios a éste capítulo y a los próximos que publicaré, de hecho me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle con respecto al personaje de Orihime así que estoy ajustando un par de cosas sobre ella en esta historia, lo cierto es que no quiero manejar a este personaje de la manera que la tenía planeado. Eso ya lo verán en los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado y creo que la mayoría ya sabe lo que sucederá con Rukia, al menos en un 50%. Sus teorías son muy buenas sobre todo con lo que respecta a "seguir los pasos de Byakuya".

En general ahora el Ichiruki avanza muy lento pero solo pido paciencia XD.

Por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo responder como quisiera a sus reviews, en esta ocasión se las debo pero quisiera agradecer a Yurakawasagami, Zelda-24,L3on, Guest, Yoli y Natsumivat por dejar su lindo comentario.

Por último disculpen los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar y hasta la próxima.


	5. Malos entendidos

**Bleach no me pertenece, yo sólo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 5. Malos entendidos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LISANDRO.-** _Prudente consejo. Escucha, por tanto, Hermia. Tengo una anciana tía, viuda y de calidad, muy opulenta y sin hijos, que me considera como a su hijo único. Su casa dista siete leguas de Atenas; y allí, gentil Hermia, podremos desposarnos, pues la dura ley de Atenas no puede perseguirnos hasta allí. Si me amas, abandona sigilosamente la casa de tu padre mañana por la noche, que yo te aguardaré en el bosque a una legua de la ciudad, en el punto donde te encontré una vez con Elena para observar el rito de la mañana de Mayo._ __

 **HERMIA.-** _Buen Lisandro mío, te juro por el más firme arco de Cupido, por el candor de las palomas de Venus, por cuanto une las almas y ampara los amores, y por aquel fuego que abrasaba a la reina de Cartago al ver la vela fugitiva del falso troyano; por todos los juramentos que los hombres han quebrantado y que ninguna mujer podría enumerar; te juro que me encontraré mañana a tu lado en el mismo sitio que designas._

 _(…)_

 **HERMIA.-** _Cobrad aliento, que él no volverá a verme. Lisandro y yo vamos a abandonar este lugar. Antes de conocer a Lisandro, me parecía Atenas un paraíso; ¿pues qué seducciones hay en mi amor para que haya convertido un cielo en infierno?_

 **LISANDRO.-** _Elena, os revelaremos nuestro intento. Mañana a la noche, cuando Febo contemple su argentada faz en el cristal de las aguas, convirtiendo en perlas líquidas el rocío sobre las hojas del césped (hora propicia aun a la fuga de los amantes), hemos convenido en salir furtivamente de Atenas._

 **HERMIA.-** _Y nos encontraremos en el bosque, allí donde vos y yo solíamos, reclinadas sobre lechos de rosas, confiarnos nuestros amorosos devaneos; y de allí apartaremos la vista de Atenas para buscar nuevos amigos y la sociedad de los extraños. Adiós, mi dulce compañera; rogad por nosotros, ¡y que la buena suerte os entregue a vuestro Demetrio! Sed fiel a la promesa, Lisandro: hasta mañana a media noche hemos de privar nuestros ojos del alimento de los amantes._

…

Se acercaba el crepúsculo y con él un frío mordaz e inoportuno en la brisa pasajera que hacía tiritar incluso al alma más cálida. El alba no sólo auguraba una noche fría, con ella llegó también la consciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, quemando y nublando el juicio del joven de cabellera naranja; el familiar incremento de la ira fue intransigente recordándole más que nunca que estaba vivo.

Sus manos escocían con el impulso de levantarse contra el hombre que tenía frente a él, asestarle golpes hasta que su piel quemara y doliera como lo hacía el orgullo e integridad de su amiga. Lo sabía no podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo; sentía la imperiosa necesidad de librarse de las ataduras que le impedían arremeter contra aquel noble, mandar todo al demonio ante la necesidad de defender a Rukia de su imbécil prometido.

—No eres más que un bastardo—escupió Ichigo a Ishida, quien aún permanecía de pie junto a ellos contemplando la aparente huida de Rukia. Sus palabras eran tan certeras como punzantes y amargas que casi las escupió a la cara del noble. No podría describirlo de otra manera después de escuchar la bazofia salir de su boca.

Sin mencionar que era un aprovechado, había algo oculto, arrogante e irremediablemente imposible de creer en su persona que lo convertía en alguien cuya falsedad se expedía de su cuerpo en cada poro de su piel.

La mandíbula de Ishida se tensó y sus dientes se apretaron mientras volvía la mirada a quien había proferido semejantes palabras hacia él. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar aquel injurio cuando alguien lo apresó en un brusco movimiento tomando la tela del cuello de su camisa. La respiración prácticamente se le cortó de súbito.

—Ella te detesta y Byakuya no permitirá…

El discurso de Ichigo fue cortado ante la leve carcajada de Ishida—Kuchiki Byakuya es el más interesado en el matrimonio que una a las dos casas nobles.

Falso o no, al menos sabía que los intereses de ambos reinos era un común determinante; él en cambio era una historia diferente, quería seguir las ordenes de otros tanto como querría consumar el matrimonio con la pequeña Kuchiki, simplemente no quería, no lo deseaba pero las ataduras de la sangre lo impulsaban a seguir adelante, cautivo en su propia mentira.

—No—apretó el agarre en la ropa de Ishida e Ichigo lo escuchó gemir ante la aprensión asfixiante.

Pero tan certero como un golpe la respuesta de Ishida fue rápida y automática, aprovechando la cercanía y posición con Ichigo le asestó un golpe en la cabeza impulsando la propia como un arrebato descontrolado de desesperación ante la falta de aire a sus pulmones. Tosió mientras la presión disminuía e Ichigo se apartaba de él trastabillando ante la confusión y el pulsante dolor.

— ¿Quién te crees para faltarme al respeto Kurosaki?—su tono amenazante no consiguió intimidar al joven, es más ni siquiera logró borrar la mirada de desprecio patentada con el ceño fruncido en su semblante.

¿Quién se creía Ichigo? La cuestión era ¿Quién se creía ese hombre presuntuoso? Nobleza o no, él merecía un castigo y sin duda Ichigo se encontraba ansioso por impartirle una lección. Los ojos de remolinos ocres resplandecieron con un brillo casi siniestro ante la infinidad de posibilidades que existían para aplacar la furia en su organismo.

El pelinaranja le miró sin ápice de vacilación en el rostro.

— ¿Faltarte al respeto Ishida?—vio a Uryuu arquear una ceja ante su impertinencia pero a pesar de ello siguió—el único que ha faltado al respeto aquí has sido tú, desde que llegaste no has hecho más que hostigar a Rukia con tu presencia, fingiendo ser un caballero cuando no eres más que un hombre ambicioso y aprovechado.

Eso no merecía comentario alguno cuando era la verdad absoluta. Ishida se le quedó mirando a los ojos, había algo en ellos que denotaba mucho más inteligencia del que su tosco semblante pudiera aparentar. ¿Acaso sabía sobre los planes de su padre? Imposible, era absurdo considerar que un simple don nadie adivinara sus intenciones.

—Tú no sabes nada Kurosaki—aseveró con el estomago anudándose en aprensión—realmente odio cuando alguien cree saberlo todo.

A su parecer Ichigo no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él, ignoraba el desprecio que su padre sentía hacia él, así como su condicionamiento afectuoso, las frías miradas que desde pequeño recibió, la ausencia de su madre y la actitud indiferente de su padre cuando ésta falleció. Uryuu recordaba a la perfección el tono despectivo de Ryuken al momento de darle la fatídica noticia ¿tan poco podría valer la mujer para él?

—Y yo odio a las personas aprovechadas—Ichigo dejó escapar un pesado e irritado suspiro—Rukia no se casará contigo, no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de someterla ella nunca se doblegara ante alguien como tú.

Una cínica sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Uryuu cuando llegó a una conclusión—no estés tan seguro Kurosaki y no me importa cuán caprichosa pueda ser Kuchiki, ella no tiene más opción si quiere asumir su puesto y reinar, pero una cosa te advierto—su mirada fue dura e inflexible—no me importa lo que puedan tener ahora, cuando despose a Kuchiki me encargaré de tenerte lejos de ella, su jueguito de amantes se terminó—Ishida no era ciego después de todo y podía distinguir algo en la relación de esos dos que superaba la jurada camaradería que afirmaban tener; incluso los sirvientes del palacio especulaban al respecto ¡por favor!

Ichigo prácticamente se congeló ante la insinuación de Ishida no por el hecho de lo que falsamente afirmaba sino por el insulto implícito en el comentario. Rukia y él eran únicamente amigos y jamás se atrevería a manchar de semejante manera a Rukia, sosteniendo un furtivo romance a expensas de su padre o peor aun considerando a la chica como alguien fácil con la que pudiera pasar el rato aprovechándose de la confianza depositada en su amistad.

Dos segundos más tarde el cuerpo de Ichigo se precipitó sobre Ishida, agarró a Uryuu del brazo para luego impactar su puño sobre su mejilla, enviándolo así un par de metros de donde se encontraba.

El joven cayó prácticamente de rodillas y detuvo la vertiginosa caída con sus manos, la distracción le costó más de lo que podía imaginar, el dolor pulsaba frenéticamente por debajo de su carne, expandiéndose al resto de su cara. Frunció los labios con disgusto y sintió en su cuerpo explotar la ira; el golpe fue tan doloroso como irritante y desconcertante, pero definitivamente no se quedaría de esa manera. Ishida advirtió la presencia de una espada a su costado, se incorporó lentamente con la dignidad que le quedaba intacta y pateó el arma hasta levantarla del suelo y atraparla con la mano en el aire.

Ichigo no retrocedió ni siquiera cuando Uryuu acercó la espada a él y la blandió en su dirección, justo a la altura de su agitado pecho. Mucho menos cuando levantó la filosa hoja para dar una certera estocada.

— ¡Deténgase!

El grito se estrelló contra el pesado silencio antes de la ejecución y reverberó en la amplitud del lugar creando un eco que captó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Y para ese entonces no fue solo el alarido el que detuvo el arma que Ishida sostenía en el aire sino la presencia de Inoue Orihime frente a él obstaculizando su actuar como un escudo humano. Era cuestión de segundos lo que le hubiese llevado a realizarle un corte.

No obstante si bien se encontraba anonadado ante la impetuosa actitud de la joven aquello no logró apaciguarlo.

—Por favor Ishida-san no lastime a Kurosaki-kun—casi suplicó la doncella sin bajar ambos brazos en son de protección hacia el pelinaranja.

Los ojos ceniza de la joven se clavaron en él como dagas que perforaron su alma. Algo removió violentamente su interior al reconocer aquella mirada que clamaba indulgencia para el muchacho, ella estaba protegiéndolo a costa de su propia vida.

Ichigo sin embargo a pesar de reparar en la acción de Inoue no la aceptó, apartó a la joven de un brusco tirón para situarla justo detrás suyo; por nada del mundo permitiría que algo le sucediera a la joven por culpa de él, no quería que otros pagaran por sus acciones, Ichigo reconocía que las batallas debía librarlas él.

—Hazlo—lo instó Ichigo.

Pero nada sucedió.

Ishida dio un lánguido paso hacia atrás y dejó caer la espada a un costado cual peso muerto al suelo; sostenerla minutos atrás a centímetros de Orihime le había resultado tan pesado incluso más que la carga sobre sus hombros que su padre le había impuesto.

Miró por sobre el hombro de Ichigo y se encontró con la mirada de Orihime, una mezcla de duda y alivio.

—No te acerques de nuevo a mí Kurosaki porque entonces no dudaré en terminar lo que comenzamos.

Fue tajante al respecto, no habría segundas oportunidades.

…

Yoruichi se desperezó sobre la mesa, lanzando un largo bostezo que dejó a la vista sus blancos y diminutos dientes. La vida de un gato era algo de ser envidiable y ella lo sabía, pasear sin responsabilidades a cuestas, dormir a cualquier hora del día y en el lugar que fuera, sí definitivamente era algo que gozaba cada día de su existencia.

Sus ojos fijaron la mirada en Kisuke quien aparentemente trabajaba sin cesar en su nuevo pan demonio, vertiendo sustancias irreconocibles para la felina en un recipiente, calentando y enfriando, moviéndose sin cesar de un lado a otro y divagando palabras inentendibles para ella.

—Ya casi está listo Yoruichi—Urahara cogió un trapo y se limpió la cara con ello—mi más grande creación y tal vez la más peligrosa de todas—le guiñó un ojo con picardía a la felina, compartiendo así un secreto.

Levantó por lo alto un frasco transparente con una sustancia de dudosa procedencia en él, los rayos del alba que se colaban por la ventana refractaron sobre éste dándole un brillo hipnotizante que atraía las miradas como la miel a las abejas.

—Sólo necesito un último ingrediente—el susurro se perdió en la inmensidad de la nada, sin nadie que replicara alguna respuesta.

El extraño hombre del sombrero fue a uno de sus estantes para rebuscar entre los cajones y las repisas hasta que al fin encontró su objetivo, extrajo un frasco pequeño, no más grande que su dedo meñique y más delgado quizás que la cola de su gata.

Gustoso y entonando la melodía de una canción regresó a la mesa para verter una gota del contenido del frasco pequeño en el más grande, con sumo cuidado como si la vida pudiese írsele en ello Kisuke inclinó el pequeño frasco dejando que una sola gota se desprendiera de ésta. Ambos líquidos chocaron entre sí creando una gran explosión que se expandió por el aire y dejó tras de sí una espesa estela de humo que hizo al rubio hombre toser con ganas.

— ¡Listo!—gritó airado, casi extasiado por el resultado final de su experimento.

La dicha no cabía en él ahora que su creación estaba completa y se tomó el tiempo de contemplarla con adoración absoluta por un prolongado segundo de más para corroborar que en verdad se encontraba ahí entre sus manos. Ahora todo se reducía a un fino polvo que asemejaba al polvo de diamante. El pecho de Urahara se sintió hincharse ante el orgullo.

El polvo fue colocado en una sencilla bolsa de tela y poco después Urahara guardó de nuevo el pequeño frasco en el estante pertinente.

—Esta noche tenemos trabajo que hacer mi querida Yoruichi—las sombras de su sombrero escondieron el brillo en su mirada, no obstante sus palabras guardaban una promesa en ellas.

Yoruichi maulló en respuesta otorgándole la razón al hombre, como siempre.

…

La muchacha recogió solo lo indispensable para el viaje; ropa, comida y algo de dinero. Se colgó el pequeño saco al hombro y se escabulló por la puerta de su habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, antes de salir se aseguró de que el pasillo estuviese desierto y aunque consideró que salir por la ventana era una opción más viable también reconoció que era algo peligroso considerando que su cuarto se encontraba en una de las alas más elevadas del palacio.

Tal como lo predijo no había nadie ahí.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Rukia?

O al menos fue la falsa impresión que la quietud y el silencio le otorgaron.

Maldición, la voz de Ichigo la hizo sobresaltarse al punto de que su corazón casi se le salió del pecho.

—Imbécil casi me muero—le acusó manteniendo sus manos en el pecho para tratar de apaciguar el acelerado ritmo de sus desbocados latidos.

Ichigo la observó mejor y pudo percatarse de que ella estaba a punto de salir del palacio ¿A dónde iba a esas horas cuando la noche comenzaba a caer? Era una enana imprudente.

—Sólo responde y te dejaré en paz Rukia—el pelinaranja se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura y poder escrutar su mirada para saber si estaba mintiendo—¿A dónde vas?

La mirada fiera de Ichigo la puso nerviosa de repente y cuando trató de apartarlo él se negó a ello plantándose en su lugar.

—Me largo—una respuesta tan simple como esa que dejaba al aire un millón de interrogantes sin respuesta alguna. Estaba diciendo todo y nada a la vez.

Una revelación bastante interesante y tal vez un tanto extrema ante la situación que se avecinaba, no la justificaba pero la comprendía. Quizás sólo un poco. Su enojo hacia el imbécil príncipe había menguado y su cabeza estaba relativamente fría para permitirle pensar con un poco de claridad, sin embargo Rukia parecía no estar pensado en absoluto.

— ¿Te largas? ¿Es todo?—la vio asentir tratando de esquivarlo—y supongo que tienes trazado el lugar de destino ¿no es así?—las cejas de Ichigo se curvaron.

—Bueno no pero ya encontraré un lugar donde quedarme—afirmó segura de sí ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrar un buen lugar? Alguna posada del pueblo parecía una buena opción.

Él negó en desaprobación, esa chiquilla lograba sacarle de sus casillas ante sus arrebatos y su ingenuidad.

—Olvídalo, lo que sea que estés pensando simplemente deséchalo—sus manos buscaron la bolsa que la chica aferraba con férrea determinación para arrebatársela, pero ella se lo impidió al darle un manotazo, no solamente estaba loca sino también arisca—déjate de juegos Rukia, entrégame eso y regresa a tu habitación.

—No—se apartó de Ichigo—olvídalo Ichigo no espero que lo entiendas pero necesito irme de aquí.

Hubo una fugaz chispa en la mirada de Rukia que logró convencerlo de que algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo para empujarla a tomar esa decisión tan poco ortodoxa.

—Habla con tu padre y hazlo entrar en razón enana, aun puede detener esto y evitar que cometas una locura.

Rukia rió sin ganas, cómo si no lo hubiese intentado ya.

—Mi padre planea enviarme lejos si no me caso con Ishida y en todo caso si me caso con él me dejara sin nada ¿lo entiendes Ichigo? No puedo hacer más por mi situación.

Ese maldito engreído y Byakuya ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Rukia por no cumplir con su voluntad? ¿Qué clase de padre siquiera hacía eso? Mandar a un hijo lejos cuando ya no le fuese de utilidad parecía inhumano. Fue entonces que el entendimiento llegó al pelinaranja, la aparente locura que Rukia estaba a punto de cometer debía ser sólo una medida desesperada ante el tórrido destino que aguardaba por ella en cualquiera de los casos.

—Te acompaño—se ofreció Ichigo, si podía la ayudaría en lo que pudiera, se lo debía después de todo—conozco un lugar en el que Byakuya no te buscara.

La verdad era que Rukia dudaba que su padre quisiera saber algo de ella después de ver que no acudió a la cena.

—No lo sé mi padre podría arrestarte por ayudarme Ichigo—un punto en contray por ello no pidió la ayuda del joven en primera instancia.

—Byakuya no se dará cuenta de nada pues él me envío a una de las fronteras del reino a hacer guardia—el padre de Rukia le había comunicado aquello apenas unas tres horas atrás exigiendo que se acatara la orden de inmediato y para ese entonces el hombre pensaría que el chico se encontraba lejos de ahí, a no ser por el pequeño inconveniente con Ishida, Ichigo hubiese partido desde hacía un par de horas.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?—cuestionó un tanto dubitativa, el porcentaje de fracaso era alto y el que se vería afectado en todo eso sería su amigo.

—Mi padre tiene una pequeña propiedad a las afueras de nuestro pueblo natal, él podrá acogernos esta misma noche si es necesario—tan seguro estaba que su padre lo haría como que su apellido era Kurosaki.

—No lo sé, no conozco a tu padre y no creo que quiera meterse en problemas con mi padre, además él lo conoce ¿Quién garantiza que no le de aviso de mi paradero?—entonces ese sería el menor de sus problemas.

—Lo hará no te preocupes por ello Rukia—le quitó al fin la bolsa de las manos para colgársela sobre el hombro—prepararé a los caballos, te espero en diez minutos en las caballerizas así que apresúrate que no tenemos tiempo, la cena empezará en unas tres horas y para ese entonces ya deberíamos estar lo suficientemente lejos para que los hombres de tu padre no nos alcancen.

Ella asintió agradecida de la ayuda que su amigo estaba brindándole a costa de su propio bienestar.

—Gracias Ichigo—Rukia no era de las chicas que demostraran afecto abiertamente ni siquiera hacia su padre -otro parecido que tenía con el hombre- no obstante en esta ocasión se permitió transmitirle el sentimiento de gratitud a Ichigo estrechando su mano.

—Te veré abajo Rukia—le prometió determinantemente para después marcharse.

Rukia lo imitó, escabulléndose por el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras.

…

Inoue Orihime sin embargo no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo se trataba de una confusión y aún cuando así fuese ella no podría saberlo con exactitud pues lo que se negaba a aceptar eran las palabras que Ichigo profirió momentos atrás cuando le propuso a Rukia -o al menos esa era la noción de Orihime- fugarse con él para evitar la cena de compromiso y en este caso la boda de la morena.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió y entonces supo que sus suposiciones no eran del todo erradas y esta era la prueba irrefutable ¡ambos iban a huir!

—Que descaro ¿no lo crees pequeña?—una ronca voz se escuchó a las espaldas de Orihime quien de inmediato dio un salto ante el susto.

Un hombre no mucho más viejo que el rey se encontraba de pie, su imponente porte y semblante apacible no demostraban gran cosa y al menos por los ropajes impecables que portaba, Inoue puedo reconocerlo como uno de los lacayos del rey Ishida. Inmensurable e inevitablemente el pánico se instaló en ella, su garganta se secó y se cerró a cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de ella.

—El príncipe Uryuu estará muy decepcionado al saber que su prometida ha escapado con uno de los caballeros del rey—una extraña y casi imperceptible sonrisa tiró de los labios del hombre de rubia y larga cabellera—pero no quiero ni pensar lo que hará el rey Ryuken al enterarse sobre la incompetencia de su hijo al dejar con vida al joven que se ha burlado de él.

 _Algo malo_. Fue el primer pensamiento de Orihime al advertir el significado de las palabras del hombre, lo podía sentir profundamente en su interior y no era solamente por el veneno inyectado en cada palabra sino por la mirada despectiva del hombre al momento de mencionar a Uryuu.

—Usted no puede—la pobre doncella hizo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba para enfrentar al hombre, al menos para ganar un poco de tiempo mientras sus amigos se alejaban del lugar.

—Ser el consejero del rey me da todo el derecho, el rey Byakuya pagará por la insolencia de su hija y en cuanto a ese joven caballero, su castigo lo decidirá mi señor—el hombre era incordio aunque amable, una amabilidad fingida claro estaba.

Sabía que si lo dejaba marchar, le contaría todo a Ishida Uryuu para que fuese él quien impidiera la fuga de esos dos y de paso la noticia llegaría a ambos soberanos creando así un enfrentamiento entre ambos reinos, o eso es lo que sucedería si ella no lo evitaba

—Yo misma le diré al rey Kuchiki lo que ha sucedido—quizás estuviese mal y la hiciera sentirse como la peor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra pero eso no se comparaba con el sentimiento de desolación que se abría paso al saber que Rukia e Ichigo correrían con peor suerte si los que tomaban acciones eran los Ishida.

Inoue continuó adelante sin pausa sintiéndose cada vez más débil y enferma al asegurar que Byakuya se encargaría de todo y les daría un escarmiento a ese par, los argumentos de la joven le sonaron bastante convincentes que por un momento creyó que el hombre olvidaría el asunto y se lo dejaría en sus manos. Cuan equivocada estaba.

—Apartarte niña me estorbas—el hombre la apartó bruscamente de su camino cuando se echó a andar por el largo pasillo, aun escéptico ante las palabras de la chiquilla, fue lo más absurdo que alguna vez escuchó—espero que te despidieras de tu princesa y del joven caballero antes de que se marcharan, presiento que no los veras por un largo tiempo—lanzando una fría carcajada el hombre se perdió en la infinidad del pasillo mientras sus pasos se hacían casi nulos.

Un escalofrío se coló por su espalda, el hombre pareció adorar acabar la frase con esas dos palabras que la habían dejado fría, hacer tal cosa era una abominación y ante el pensamiento de las consecuencias el estomago de Inoue se cerró herméticamente con extremo dolor.

A pesar de la oscuridad que nublaba su mente y la angustia que estrujaba su alma, algo brilló en su mente; con la decisión tomada, Orihime corrió en busca del joven príncipe y recorrería cada rincón del palacio si fuese necesario hasta dar con él. El tiempo apremiaba en una carrera de vida o muerte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Quiero disculparme por la demora del capítulo, no tengo excusas creíbles XD simplemente la edición y reestructuración del capítulo me entretuvo. Tomé una decisión con respecto a Orihime, siendo que en la versión de Shakespeare se supone que Hermia es la que estropea los planes de los personajes principales, en este caso no quiero emplear a Orihime para ser la villana desgraciada de la historia, a comparación de otros autores que dejan mal a los personajes por el simple hecho de les cae mal y tienen un amor odio inexplicable hacia ellos XD (nótese el sarcasmo) yo no quiero utilizar a Inoue para eso, ama a Ichigo pero también es amiga de Rukia, y quiero pensar que actuaria de determinada manera ante una situación como esta anteponiendo la amistad a sus sentimientos, no quiero que se la pase llorando por cualquier cosa quiero darle un papel digno esta vez ¿Pride por Orihime? XD**_

 _ **En cuanto a Ishida, wajajaja de verdad amo verlo de esta manera pero quiero recalcar que su actuar se delimita a la presencia e influencia de su padre (al menos en esta historia) pero será sólo por ahora, disculpen por el Ooc de Uryuu en los próximos capítulos tal vez dejen de odiarlo (si es que lo hacen).**_

 _ **Agradezco sus reviews de todo corazón.**_

 _ **Yurakawasagami:**_ _bueno aún le queda un poco más de drama a la historia, claro que con un poco de comedia para que no se torne muy pesado u.u de Byakuya y su reacción, se conocerá en capítulos posteriores. Igual me reí cuando terminé de escribir esa escena con Ichigo me dio algo de pena pero luego dije "meh sufre freso sufre" bueno aquí está el capítulo y espero lo disfrutaras._

 _ **Natsumi:**_ _sólo quería un pretexto para enfrentar a Ishida con Ichigo XD y aún falta un enfrentamiento más además del anterior y el de este capítulo, originalmente no tenía contemplado que las cosas entre ambos se diera de esa manera sino hasta los capítulos finales pero me ganó la idea y con la reestructuración de los capítulos se ha acoplado a la perfección XD no, no la mates, esta vez es un pan de dios y ya verás por qué, sus intenciones no son malas pero su ingenuidad a veces la obliga a actuar de manera precipitada y sin pensar bien las cosas u.u si bien Rukia estaba furiosa aún así no iba demasiado enserio contra Ichigo. Byakuya sabe que Rukia no se va a casar y también es consciente de lo testaruda que es, aunado a esto ve su propio reflejo y determinación en ella._

 _ **Maritza15ir:**_ _No es la típica princesa, creo que tampoco le va ese papel XD tampoco la quise hacer muy sumisa salvo por su padre que más que sumisa le guarda respeto a pesar de todo. La escena de la pequeña batalla la verdad me gustó mucho como quedó, y aderezarlo con la discusión de Ishida fue genial. Lo del manejo de armas, bueno quería que fuese como en el manga, la katana de Rukia me parece muy hermosa y no podía dejar de mencionarla n.n, esta vez quise poner un poco del sentir del freso, creo que tienes razón y se me estaba pasando esa parte plasmando sólo la de Rukia o Ishida incuso la de Inoue. No es algo así como un berrinche para Byakuya sino que siente que ella es como él cuando joven, por lo que sabiendo eso tiene la certeza de que tomaría las mismas decisiones. Gracias por la opinión que tienes de esta loca historia n.n (se sonroja) hasta la próxima._

 _ **Kei:**_ _muchas gracias! Aquí está la continuación y perdón por la demora._ __

 _ **Yoli:**_ _muy intenso y lo que falta mujer! Me alegro que te guste Inoue, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para adaptarla de la mejor manera en esta historia, más que nada el sentimiento de amistad está influenciando más en su afecto por Ichigo, no quiero que sea una mujer obsesionada con celos a niveles insospechados que planea una fría venganza para deshacerse de Rukia ¡no! Y muchas gracias! Por tus lindas y hermosas palabras n.n no puedo evitar volver a enamorarme de Dragon Ball XD aunque he de admitir que esta nueva saga aún no termina de convencerme del todo (si no fuera por Whis y Bills 7u7r) y claro mi amado VegetaxBulma 7u7rla OTP n.n que ha renacido como el ave fénix hail a Vegeta! Nos leemos en la próxima._

 _ **Bien no me queda más por decir más que "hasta la próxima"**_


	6. Premisa Nocturna

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6. Premisa nocturna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ELENA.-** _(…) Pero el amor puede transformar en belleza y dignidad cosas bajas y viles; porque no ve con los ojos sino con la mente, y por eso pintan ciego a Cupido el alado. Ni tiene en su mente el amor señal alguna de discernimiento; como que las alas y la ceguera son signos de imprudente premura. Y por ello se dice que el amor es niño, siendo tan a menudo engañado en la elección. Y como en sus juegos perjuran los muchachos traviesos, así el rapaz amor es perjurado en todas partes, (...). Yo le avisaré la fuga de la bella Hermia, y mañana en la noche lo acompañaré al bosque para perseguirla; que si por este aviso me queda agradecido, recibiré en ello un alto precio; aunque si aspiro a mitigar mi pena, sólo es en poder mirarlo a la ida y a la vuelta. (Sale.)_

 **OBERÓN.-** _Ve con Dios, ninfa. Antes de que abandone esta espesura, tú huirás de él y él buscará tu amor. (Vuelve a entrar Puck.) ¿Traes ahí la flor? Bienvenido, peregrino._

 **PUCK.-** _Sí: hela aquí._

 **OBERÓN.-** _Te ruego que me la des. Conozco un barranco donde crece el tomillo silvestre y se balancea la violeta junto a las primuláceas, sombreado por madreselvas, fragantes rosas y lindos escaramujos. Allí duerme Titania una parte de la noche, arrullada en esas flores con danzas y regocijos; y allí se despoja la serpiente de su esmaltada piel, bastante ancha para servir de vestidura a una hada. Inundaré sus ojos con el jugo de esta flor, y quedará llena de odiosas fantasías. Toma tú un poco de este jugo y busca en el bosque. Hay una dulce niña ateniense que ama a un desdeñoso joven. Vierte el bálsamo en los de éste; pero hazlo cuando sea la señora el primer objeto que haya de ver al despertar. Conocerás al hombre por el traje ateniense de que está vestido. Haz todo esto con la debida precaución, a fin de que resulte quedar él más apasionado de ella, que ésta de aquél. Y cuida de encontrarme antes del primer canto del gallo._

 **PUCK.-** _Estad tranquilo, señor. Vuestro súbdito hará lo que decís. (Salen.)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Avanzó atenta a cualquier sonido de pasos o voces hasta que llegó a la salida trasera de la cocina, para ese entonces las cocineras estaban ocupadas en su labor y no se percataron de su presencia, aprovechando así para escurrirse hasta la salida cubriéndose el rostro con una enorme olla.

El frío aire del exterior fue una gratificante bienvenida a su libertad; Rukia se encaminó hacia las caballerizas con el único propósito de encontrar a Ichigo y marcharse de ahí. Su actuar no era más que una clara oposición a la voluntad de su padre, pero Rukia lo llamaba _"libre albedrio",_ fuese como fuese era una búsqueda de su propia redención.

Pocos pasos la separaban de las caballerizas donde el pelinaranja aguardaba por ella, lo distinguió entre las sombras de la noche y ¿Cómo no hacerlo con esa extravagante cabellera?

—Te tardaste—la amonestación no tardó en llegar mientras le acercaba a Shirayuki.

Ella rebatió de igual manera tratando de subir al caballo sin éxito alguno—Fueron apenas unos minutos—entonces estaba por romper otro de sus vestidos cuando Ichigo la detuvo.

La tomó de la cintura alzándola hasta darle alcance a la silla de montar.

—Como pesas—mintió él tratando de quitar tensión al momento pero ciertamente era inevitable dadas las circunstancias.

Rukia ignoró el comentario de Ichigo haciendo oídos sordos para después apremiarlo en su actuar antes de que alguien notara que no estaba.

Solo las estrellas fueron testigos de su partida, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche y cobijándose por las copas de los árboles.

Inoue pudo saborear su propio aliento durante su última exhalación, su desventurado recorrido por el palacio pareció no rendir frutos pues el joven príncipe no se hallaba en ninguna de las habitaciones del lugar. La pelinaranja se preguntó dónde podría estar el muchacho, y entonces la respuesta llegó a ella cuando se percató de que aún quedaba un lugar al que ella no había acudido.

Sus cansados pies recorrieron la considerable distancia que la separaba de su objetivo y aún cuando sus pasos trastabillaron por tan precipitada carrera, eso no la detuvo pues el tiempo apremiaba. Se detuvo justo a tiempo frente a las enormes puertas de madera sólida antes de que su grácil cuerpo impactara con éstas y reuniendo todo su coraje se aventuró a abrir las imponentes barreras que enajenaban al hombre. Rogando porque no fuese demasiado tarde.

Y ahí lo encontró acompañado únicamente por su soledad, tratando de llenar el vacío con montones de libros que descansaban en cada polvoriento estante de la biblioteca.

—Disculpe Ishida-kun—su intromisión le pareció una indiscreción y una total falta de respeto pero a pesar de eso no se detuvo—quisiera hablar con usted de algo muy importante—fue tan propia como siempre.

Ishida despegó la mirada del libro que sostenía delicadamente en sus manos, todo su interés se volcó hacia la preciosa criatura que tenía frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?—ver a la joven en semejante estado de agitación le hizo sospechar que lo que fuese que ella estaba por decirle era de suma importancia—adelante—la invitó a pasar, pues verla asomar la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta le pareció poco considerado de su parte.

La disposición en la chica fue notable desde el primer momento y ahora que tenía toda la atención del joven le daría la noticia sin demora alguna con la esperanza de que él comprendiera el aprieto en el que estaban sus amigos. Inoue siempre fue una muchacha ingenua sin ningún tipo de prejuicio hacia los demás pero por sobre todo, una crédula de la buena voluntad en las personas.

Ella sin embargo no sabía de qué manera abordar el tema sin que el príncipe explotara en un ataque de ira y se incendiara espontáneamente. El silencio se estrelló contra ellos tornando el ambiente lo bastante denso e incomodo. Caviló al respecto y con la decisión tomada Inoue comenzó.

—Se trata de Kuchiki-san—fue directa al respecto en su comunicado.

Ishida se notó contrariado, preguntándose qué podría haber hecho ahora esa chiquilla, lo que fuese, en verdad no le sorprendería tanto o al menos eso era lo que creía. Su altanería rayaba en la insolencia.

— ¿Se niega a presentarse?—fue la única cosa que se le vino a la mente, ella como siempre se oponía a la voluntad de Byakuya. La cena era un imprevisto desagradable que le recordaba lo reacio que estaba ante tal acontecimiento y aborrecía a muerte el pasar de los minutos.

Pero ante la seria mirada de la chica él descartó esa posibilidad, elevando su ansiedad a niveles insospechados.

—Por favor Ishida-san júreme que me escuchara hasta el final.

Él no comprendió el significado de dicha petición ni la ansiedad en su turbulenta mirada grisácea, pero pudo ver reflejadas las nubes de tormenta que no auguraban nada bueno y eso lo perturbó.

—Explícate—su tono abandonó su boca con mayor brusquedad de la que hubiese querido pero no pudo evitarlo, la ansiedad comenzaba a carcomer su interior. Ella tragó cuando la miraba— ¿y bien?

No tenía que hacerlo _¿Por qué lo hacía de todos modos? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?_ Orihime se repitió eso una y otra vez mientras el sentimiento de estima hacia Ichigo y Rukia crecía fuertemente en el interior de su pecho; amaba a Ichigo desde hacía mucho tiempo; de alguna manera había alimentado un instinto de protección hacia él.

Rukia por otra parte no sólo era la futura soberana del reino donde habitaba, no, ella era su amiga, la persona que la había acogido en su palacio y que no había hecho diferencia por su estatus, llegando a considerarla alguien muy preciada para ella - _como_ _en muchas ocasiones solía decirle_ \- Rukia había depositado cierta confianza en ella por sobre los otros habitantes del palacio.

—Kuchiki-san, ella se ha marchado—incluso ahora las palabras supieron más amargas que antes, Inoue contrajo el semblante ante el sentimiento de traición que se arrastraba desde su interior.

¿Por qué no podía confiar en que su amiga lo lograría antes de que alguien la encontrara? Porque había visto en los ojos del consejero una promesa oscura que moría por cumplir.

Ishida, suspirando en frustración cerró el libro. Justo lo que imaginaba. A estas alturas si bien Ishida estaba seguro de que la chiquilla haría hasta lo imposible por impedir la boda, ciertamente jamás creyó que sería capaz de huir de su destino como una vil cobarde ¿qué habían sido esas palabras sobre hablar como gente civilizada y llegar a un acuerdo? Palabras vacías de un alma desesperada por supuesto.

— ¿Se marchó sola?—esta vez cuando Uryuu habló su tono era monótono y liso, adivinando la respuesta a su cuestión.

El joven príncipe estrechó la mirada en la muchacha, mirándola fijamente y su silencio fue la respuesta que necesitó para saber la verdad. Maldita sea, Kuchiki sólo complicaba las cosas.

Uryuu permaneció impávido por un par de segundos, rebobinando las palabras de Inoue hasta que el nombre de alguien se hizo más presente. _Kurosaki_. ¡Claro! El chico tosco y malhumorado al que retó aquella tarde, un mal perdedor; recordó entonces cómo éste había halado a Inoue apartándola de él para hablar de quién sabe qué en privado y después de eso lo vio correr presuroso hacia algún lugar.

— ¿Fue Kurosaki verdad?

El mismo impertinente que se atrevió a desafiarlo por defender a Kuchiki tras sus insinuaciones. ¡Por supuesto! Fue iluso al creer que tras su enfrentamiento esos dos se quedarían sin hacer nada.

Después de eso no lo vio más ni a él ni a Rukia ¡pero qué tonto fue! Claro ¿cómo no lo imaginó? La ausencia de ese par se debía a la confabulación que tramaban.

—Por favor no le diga nada de esto a Byakuya-sama—pidió, casi rogó al joven—si se entera puede mandar a ejecutar a Kurosaki-kun y enviar muy lejos a Kuchiki-san—el rey poseía indudablemente un lado piadoso pero para quien lo conociera lo suficiente sabía que paralelamente su rectitud sacaba en él una personalidad ajena a la apacibilidad.

Ishida se sorprendió ante la petición de la muchacha. A pesar de todo la chica mantenía firmemente arraigada su devoción hacia el traidor ¿no le dolía acaso que hubiese escapado con otra mujer? ¿Cuáles eran los límites de su amor por él para perdonar semejante bajeza y rogar por su bienestar?

Por un breve instante Uryuu deseó fervientemente que alguien lo amara como Inoue amaba a Kurosaki, que alguien lo mirara como ella lo hacía con él.

—Sálvelos—Orihime deseaba ver en los ojos de Ishida un poco de compasión ante su petición. Sin poder evitarlo más, sus propias lágrimas brotaron al mismo tiempo que las palabras abandonaron sus labios—si no lo hace ellos…

— ¿Por qué?—la interrumpió esperando una razón poderosa para entender su actuar, sólo eso necesitaba para tomar una decisión.

 _ **Porque son todo lo que tengo**_. Fue el primer pensamiento que golpeó su mente y era tan cierta como cualquier otra verdad; ellos se encargaron de hacerle sentir que no era una sirvienta más bajo las ordenes de un soberano sino un ser humano con sentimientos, aquel vacío ante la pérdida se desvaneció con el paso de los años.

—Son mis amigos— _mi familia_. Completó su mente—el consejero piensa decirle todo a su padre y tomar acciones drásticas al respecto, no quiero que les hagan daño.

La palabra " _amigos"_ nunca fue una palabra que se hallara en el vocabulario de Uryuu, la soledad era la única verdadera compañía que había tenido durante toda su vida. Rodeado siempre de gente pero enajenado de presencias sinceras que lo miraran sin dobles intenciones o por interés u obligación. Nunca vio en alguien tal preocupación por otros como ahora lo reflejaban los ojos de la muchacha y aquello lo dejó sin palabras ¿era eso lo que ella llamaba amistad? ¿El sentimiento de cariño y apego que siempre anheló para sí?

Y entre toda esa avalancha de emociones algo rompió la burbuja de conmoción que se formó por ese breve instante ante la revelación y determinación. Ella claramente mencionó al consejero, la serpiente que rondaba siempre cerca de su padre y la que enroscaba venenosamente sus palabras en las decisiones del rey Ishida. Haschwalth.

— ¿Haschwalth lo sabe?—Uryuu dejó escapar un agravado suspiro. De todos los reptiles que estaban cerca de su padre, Jugram era quien más odio parecía guardarle y no dudaría que utilizara la premisa para perjudicar a Uryuu metiéndole ideas a su padre. La serpiente sólo aguardaba el momento indicado para morder.

Inoue asintió y la fría expresión en el rostro de Ishida regresó.

—Lo escuchó todo al igual que yo, intenté detenerlo pero fue inútil, quería ser él mismo quien comunicara todo a su padre—su tono descendió considerablemente convirtiéndose en apenas un susurro. La mujer vislumbró en Ishida un atisbo de alarma ante la noticia pero se recuperó rápidamente.

Ishida se volteó hacia la enorme ventana estrechando su mirada a la fría y oscura noche del exterior; hubo algo en su mirada, una extraña mezcla de perturbación, alivio y remordimiento.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Inoue-san?—Ishida hacía referencia a la premisa— ¿Kuchiki te lo dijo?

Se vio brevemente alarmada por su pregunta obligándola a moverse incomoda de su lugar—Los oí hablar en el pasillo cuando Kurosaki-kun se lo propuso—una coincidencia que no olvidaría jamás al ser la responsable de romper cualquier tipo de anhelo en su corazón.

— ¿Sabes a dónde fueron?—él vio la afirmación en sus ojos grises llenos de tristeza.

—Al parecer planean ir a su pueblo natal—al menos esa era parte de la información que ella alcanzó a escuchar detrás de una de las esquinas del pasillo cuando se encaminaba a ver a Rukia.

— ¿Hace cuánto?—indagó para saber si podría darles alcance a ambos.

Su padre jamás le perdonaría si dejaba escapar a su prometida y echar por tierra sus planes; pero el manto de aflicción en Inoue Orihime le hizo re direccionar su propósito. Quería arrancar cualquier vestigio de tristeza en ella pero no podía, sus deberes frenaban cualquier atisbo de indulgencia en él; su mancillado orgullo y la expectativa de la furia de su padre le ataban la voluntad para poder perdonar la ofensa y mostrar compasión a quienes se habían burlado de él.

—Como una media hora.

Uryuu se levantó con parsimonia y caminó hasta la chica para hablarle.

—Necesito que me guíes a ellos—le dijo con suavidad y posando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros— ¿conoces la ubicación?

Ella asintió, después de todo tanto ella como Ichigo provenían del mismo pueblo. Por un momento todo fue perfecto, por fin pareció ver una emoción verdadera en él y la sensación de alivio afloró casi de inmediato, Ishida Uryuu tenía un lado humano después de todo.

Que equivocada estaba.

—Iré por Rukia y la traeré a rastras si es necesario—así pataleara estaría de regreso en el palacio—pero si Kurosaki se entromete no me tentaré el corazón para matarlo—profirió seguro de su decisión. Si Ichigo se entrometía en su camino no le quedaba otra opción que apartar la maleza de un solo tajo, el joven era la hierba mala que impedía su andar.

Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar la ofensa sin castigo alguno, el orgullo y el rencor corroían su interior.

—Por favor Ishida-kun—insistió Orihime.

Ninguna súplica rompería su determinación, las intenciones de la muchacha eran nobles y eso sólo lo hizo sentirse avergonzado y culpable al no poder hacer lo que ella le pedía, casi le rogaba mejor dicho. Sin afirmar o denegar nada, Ishida simplemente enfiló hacia la puerta esperando a que ella le siguiera en su andar.

Alistaría al caballo para partir de inmediato, si tenía suerte aún podría darles alcance en algún punto del trayecto antes de que la cena iniciara y antes de que Kuchiki lo dejara en ridículo frente a su padre.

No soportaría otra mirada desdeñosa de Ryuken, le demostraría que él era un hombre capaz y no el chiquillo estorboso del que tanto renegaba siempre.

Urahara respiró hondamente el frío aire del exterior, dejando que la brisa nocturna meciera sus dorados cabellos, arremolinándolos cual campo de trigo.

Había algo en el aire que le decía que esa noche en especial sería diferente, prometiendo posibilidades infinitas a quienes se atrevieran a dejarse cobijar por la bóveda celeste y dejaran alumbrar su camino por el destello titilante de las estrellas y la luna.

—Aun falta algo—murmuró posando las manos a la altura de las caderas— ¿Qué podrá ser?—miró a sus anchas en busca de algo hasta que el entendimiento se abrió paso a él.

Se encaminó deliberadamente hasta un frondoso árbol para después emitir un silencioso chiflido; se quedó ahí, aguardando a que su llamado llegara a los oídos del huésped de tan rústica morada.

—Sé que me escuchaste así que baja—gritó en un tono cantarín que nada tenía que ver con el enojo pero a pesar de ello no obtuvo respuesta alguna—bien entonces quizás deba obligarte a bajar de la manera difícil, sería una lástima que alguien derribara accidentalmente ese árbol y te aplastara ¿no crees?

Entonces algo ocurrió, algo se movió de entre las ramas de aquél árbol e instantes después un animalejo hizo acto de presencia bajando por el tronco. El animal incrustó sus diminutas garras en la corteza para arraigarse a ésta y sostener su liviano peso, sus ojos café oscuro miraron con cierto pánico al sombrerero.

—Buen chico ¿no fue tan difícil verdad?

Y de nueva cuenta como si el animalejo pudiese comprenderle, le envió una mirada acusatoria que gritaba un evidente _"debes estar bromeando"_.

Urahara extendió el brazo hacia la pequeña criatura, un mono de pelaje rojizo con marcas negras en algunas partes del cuerpo, éste sin demora alguna pasó de la corteza del árbol al brazo de Urahara, quien gustoso lo sostuvo a mitad del camino.

—Necesito que realices un trabajo—le dijo, hablando con él como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo— ¿ves esto?—el rubio hombre mostró la bolsa de tela que contenía el polvo misterioso, su creación.

El animal observó atento el objeto, ladeando la cabeza de un ángulo a otro para poder captar cada detalle del mismo y comprender de lo que se trataba. Asintió, apenas un leve asentimiento de cabeza que Urahara fue capaz de notar.

—Tu misión será esparcir este polvo a las personas que yo te diga—Kisuke estaba a punto de entregarle la bolsa al mono pero se detuvo en seco al percatarse de un pequeño e insignificante detalle que él pasó por alto antes—Claro ¿Cómo pude ser tan distraído?—farfulló.

Observó al mono mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Con sumo cuidado se acuclilló para dejar a la criatura en el suelo y tras una señal de advertencia de que no se moviera de ahí, lo dejó para ir en busca de lo que necesitaba. Minutos después Urahara se asomó por el umbral de la puerta hacia el exterior con otro de sus misteriosos frascos.

Los ojos del mono adquirieron cierto brillo ante la expectativa de lo que se avecinaría, él conocía muy bien el contenido de aquel frasco y los efectos que en él causaban, por puro instinto se adelantó un par de pasos más para acortar la distancia y dar alcance al hombre, tan entusiasmado estaba que no evitó que un chillido escapara de él.

Urahara rió ante la emoción del animal, siempre era de semejante manera. Se inclinó hasta él para extenderle el frasco y el mono de inmediato abrió la boca dejando a la vista sus dientes y los pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de ésta; una gota corrió por el recipiente precipitándose hasta el borde para después caer lentamente a la boca del animal.

En primera instancia el semblante del mono se deformó ante el sabor del líquido que corría ahora por su garganta, segundos después sus ojos se apretujaron con tal fuerza que parecieron fundirse con el resto de su cara, un chillido más audible que el anterior hasta que finalmente otra explosión se hizo presente dando la ilusión de que el pobre animal había estallado en mil pedazos dejando tan sólo una estela de densa neblina que poco a poco comenzaba a difuminarse con el viento.

— ¿Por qué siempre duele?—se quejó alguien frente a Urahara, la figura aún se veía inmersa en los vestigios de la explosión.

—Porque si no lo hiciera entonces no sabrías si en verdad funcionó—replicó Urahara apartándose un poco del hombre—considéralo como parte de los efectos secundarios.

El hombre misterioso profirió un leve quejido de dolor, su cuerpo tenía una sensación de ardor que se extendía a sus extremidades y la verdad era que Urahara estaba en lo cierto pues esas sensaciones no eran más que los efectos colaterales de su estado.

—Por cierto será mejor que te pongas algo—Urahara cubrió parcialmente su burlona sonrisa con un peculiar abanico—está empezando a helar y no querrás congelarte Renji—sus palabras definitivamente tenían una doble intención y significado.

Y como para corroborar las palabras de Urahara, una fría brisa barrió desde lo alto hasta darles alcance y atravesarlos. El susodicho, Renji, se estremeció violentamente ante la fría ventisca que hacía helar hasta sus huesos y castañear sus dientes.

Pero pasada ya la emoción del momento fue que Renji se percató de algo importante que lo escandalizó. Se hallaba ahí en medio del bosque abrigado únicamente por su desnudez; los colores se le subieron de inmediato y el frío fue aplacado por el calor que se apoderó de sus mejillas, su cabellera rojiza ahora competía con el rubor de su rostro volviéndolo un bermejo.

—Lo has hecho a propósito—se quejó el pelirrojo mandándole una mirada acusadora y furibunda a Urahara, como pudo, cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpo con ambas manos.

— ¿Acaso es normal que un mono ande por ahí con ropajes?

Renji era la forma humana del animalejo que Urahara tenía por _"huésped"_ , a quien por cierto empleaba en pequeñas tareas cuando se sentía lo bastante perezoso o se encontraba lo suficientemente ocupado para realizarlos.

El pelirrojo se percató de que la posición en la que se encontraba era demasiado incomoda, su altura no le permitía reclinarse y mantenerse así sin llegar a cansarse. Una brillante idea vino a su mente y extendiendo una de sus manos cogió y prácticamente arrancó con brusquedad una de las ramas con suficiente follaje del árbol para cubrirse a manera de taparrabo.

—Muy astuto Abarai, ni siquiera yo hubiese sido tan hábil—el rubio le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y vio como Renji de inmediato se apresuraba en cubrir también parte de su torso con su brazo lo bastante apenado y quizás cohibido ante su comentario el cual tenía toda la intención de ponerlo de semejante manera.

Habían ocasiones en las que Renji se sentía nervioso junto a Urahara, no solo por el hecho de que fuese un sujeto extraño y extravagante, ni siquiera porque anduviera con un bastón - _arma que en ocasiones Urahara utilizaba cuando Renji se metía con su comida_ \- sino porque la personalidad del hombre destilaba cierta picardía que rayaba en lo infantil, y era en esas ocasiones en las que Renji no podía estar seguro de lo que Urahara planeaba.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó recelosamente Renji, entre más pronto acabara mejor, así podría regresar a su sueño en la copa del árbol.

—La impaciencia es una de las peores virtudes Abarai.

¿Cómo podía ser la impaciencia una virtud? Fue lo que Renji se preguntó, Urahara solía hablar de manera confusa, una que sólo aquel hombre podía comprender.

—Primero lo primero—continuó Urahara—necesitas ropa.

Urahara le indicó al pelirrojo que lo siguiera hasta el interior de la pequeña casa y éste así lo hizo. Una vez adentro, Urahara le entregó una muda de ropa, unos pantalones y una camisa limpia.

—Como te decía Abarai—la mirada de Kisuke se centró en él—necesito que encuentres a un par de amantes y les rocíes lo que la bolsa contiene ¿entiendes?

Renji atinó a asentir, comprendía la naturaleza del pedido pero ciertamente no lograba entender el para qué.

—Y ¿Qué es exactamente _"eso"_ que he de rociarles?—trató de indagar con la mayor precaución posible—no los va a matar ¿verdad?

Urahara soltó una limpia carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su huésped, la cabeza de Abarai maquilaba cada situación, una quizás más absurda que la otra.

—Esto Renji no es más que una poción de amor—las manos del rubio se acercaron a la cara de Renji para dar más énfasis a sus palabras con un ademán de grandiosidad, separando los dedos y moviéndolos hacia adelante—mi mejor invento hasta ahora.

— ¡Imposible!—fue la única palabra coherente para describir lo que el hombre le decía.

Los humanos poseían emociones complejas que él podía sentir en el estado en el que ahora se encontraba y que aun así le resultaban del todo indescifrables. El amor era uno de ellos y por demás el más complejo y peligroso de todos.

—Nada en este mundo es imposible Renji, ni siquiera el amor—absolutamente nada, además ¿Qué tenía de malo llevar a otros un poco de amor? Todo el mundo tenía el derecho a ser amado—quiero que el matrimonio de esos dos amantes no termine en una tragedia—su mirada astuta prevaleció por una fracción de segundo para después perderse.

Renji se rascó la cabeza un par de veces antes de aceptar de mala gana el pedido del hombre, tuvo que hacerlo tras las palabras de Urahara que lo acusaban de gorrón, su pobre orgullo se vio herido pero al menos reconoció que se lo debía al hombre que le proveía de alimento y un techo. Sí, era un gorrón.

— ¿Cómo y dónde los encuentro?—pero la interrogante más grande era ¿Cómo podría cumplir con la encomienda sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?

Urahara se aproximó a la ventana y extendió la mano, enseguida una mariposa negra con toques rojizos en las alas se posó sobre el dorso de su mano, el hombre acercó el oído a ésta emulando escuchar lo que la criatura nocturna le fuese a decir.

Renji por su parte enarcó las peculiares cejas para mirar con escepticismo la escena, Urahara no era un hombre común y no lo decía por el hecho de que lo convirtiera a él en uno de ellos, un humano, sino por todo lo que envolvía al hombre.

Poco después la mariposa emprendió el vuelo al cielo nocturno siguiendo la luz de la luna y Urahara regresó hasta donde Renji para comunicarle las buenas nuevas.

—Ellos se aproximan—le informó tal como la criatura le había susurrado minutos atrás—reconocerás al hombre por la apariencia y excelente porte, todo un caballero y a la chica por su belleza digna de una princesa—una descripción algo burda que daría una pauta a Renji para encontrarlos con facilidad.

No era mucho y era algo bastante general pero al menos tenía la noción básica para emprender su búsqueda.

— ¡Espera!—había un ínfimo detalle que echaba por tierra todo el plan de Urahara— ¿Cómo lograré acercarme a ellos sin que se percaten de mi presencia?—tal vez el hombre lo atravesaría con su espada antes de que él pudiese avanzar un centímetro a ellos.

Kisuke le tendió una copa con una sustancia incolora que simulaba el agua cristalina—tómate esto y ese asunto será resuelto.

Renji dubitativo tomó la copa para beberse el líquido de un solo trago, ignorando el sabor de la bebida. Esperó a que algo sucediera pero absolutamente nada pasó, por puro instinto se palpó el cuerpo buscando algo extraño en él, un tercer brazo o un ojo de más ¡otra cabeza! O quién sabe qué, pero para su sorpresa no halló nada.

—Con eso es suficiente, lo que has ingerido te hará invisible por el lapso de tiempo de cuatro horas o un poco más, quizás hasta que la luna se ponga al amanecer.

¿Urahara tenía la solución para todo? Sin más objeción Renji se marchó y el rubio lo despidió desde la puerta.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo en su morada, en realidad eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podía entablar una conversación con alguien más.

— ¿No crees que Abarai pueda estropearlo?

Kisuke se volvió en dirección a la voz grave que le cuestionó, Yoruichi lo miraba desde su posición sobre la mesa en la que minutos antes había estado con el bermejo de Renji; la gata ladeó la mirada esperando su respuesta y lo único que obtuvo fue una juguetona mirada del hombre.

—Yoruichi ¿hace cuánto regresaste?—esquivó la cuestión de la felina porque también mostraba cierto interés en su presencia.

La gata se sentó, meneando la cola de un lado a otro para después lamerse la pata izquierda sin apuro alguno—estuve aquí todo el tiempo sólo que no notaste mi presencia.

Cierto, estaba demasiado ocupado elaborando su preciada poción.

— ¿Entonces?—insistió de nuevo la gata— ¿lo lograra?

Urahara se encogió de hombros sin saber lo que el destino y la suerte podrían deparar, así como tampoco la manera en la que ésta podría enredarse aquella noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Al fin doy la cara después de un largo, largo, tiempo. Bueno es lo que hay, un leve momento IR y la noticia de Inoue a Ishida ¿una mala decisión? Eso ya lo veremos más adelante.**_

 _ **Ishida no es una mala persona pero toda su vida no ha conocido la sinceridad así como la amistad, como él bien dijo estaba rodeado de presencias hipócritas, algo triste en la realeza o al menos es lo que me imagino que puede ser, siendo su padre alguien importante y con semejante poder es lógico que el trato hacia Ishida sea de esa manera, nunca un gesto amable sólo porque sí, o una mirada sincera de otros, aunado a eso el trato de su padre uff.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Inoue, en verdad no la quería hacer como la chica enamorada y vengativa, creo que ya es suficiente XD**_

 _ **Y el momento Urahara-Renji XD bueno eso es algo que me encantó escribir y no pude resistirme a utilizar lo de "gorrón" para esta situación, creo que encajó a la perfección después de todo. ¡Yoruichi habla! Quien lo diría, Urahara no estaba loco XD**_

 _ **En fin, espero les gustara el capítulo y lamento mi ausencia en el fandom, últimamente he estado explorando otros fandoms como el de Dragon Ball Z y más recientemente el de Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, creo que cada vez que les llegaba notificación de que subía una historia en vez de actualizar esta decían "maldita infiel ¿cuándo va a actualizar?" o "la traición, la decepción" "baia baia sube otras historias en vez de actualizar esta" y en mi defensa sólo puedo decir que el capítulo ya estaba listo desde hacía bastante pero mi procastinación me impedía editar y demás.**_

 _ **Agradezco a los reviews recibidos y lamento no poder responderlos u.u nos leemos hasta la próxima (84 años).**_


End file.
